Sakura Blossoms
by Sakura-Fan-I-Rule
Summary: Rated T just in case. Sakura gets captured by some strange new villain and gets thrown into a dungeon. Who knows what they want from her? Can she escape? It is SakuSasu… or is it SakuNaru? Maybe something else? You’ll have to read on to find out!
1. Prologue

**This is a story that takes place when all of the characters are still young. I really have nothing else to say, because my story does not have a real theme yet. Please review nicely! It is SakuNaru… or is it SakuSasu? Maybe something else? You'll have to read on to find out…

* * *

**

"I don't have time for that stuff, Sakura. Seriously, you need to get your head out of the clouds. Not everything is so perfect. Face the facts, life isn't all fun and games."

"Aw, come on! Sasuke, I really like you, how come you won't even think about it?"

"Sakura, I don't have time for this, I have more important things than to deal with your stupid little crush." Tears began to fall down my face. "Sakura, you always cry. The first rule of being a ninja is to not show your emotions. You just don't get it, do you? You aren't strong enough to call yourself a shinobi. You can't even keep yourself from crying! Now, leave me alone, I have things to do!"

"Sasuke, how can you be so mean?" I cried. He always did this! He ignored my question and stalked off.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" It was Naruto, of course.

"It's… Sasuke…" I sobbed. The anger was visible in his face. Naruto has a huge crush on me, even though he knows I don't like him, and he always gets really mad at Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!!!" He yelled. Sasuke turned, that look off absolute boredom mixed with annoyance in his eyes, as always. That's what made him so cool! He never really cared about anything.

"I can't believe you, Sasuke!! You're always doing this! Don't you even care that your hurting Sakura's feelings? HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Naruto, go away," he said simply.

"I WON'T! Not until you apologize to Sakura!"

"Who do you think is gonna make me? Surely not you, Naruto, the kid who barely made it through the Academy. I'd like to see you try!"

'Oh no… here we go again!'

"Okay, fine! I will! Let's go!"

'Naruto! What are you doing? You can't beat Sasuke!'

Sasuke smiled, 'This should be interesting…'

"Naruto, stop!" I yelled. "You'll get your butt kicked, just give up now!"

"NEVER!" He turned and glared at me. "Naruto Uzumaki never gives up! Even with the odds against me, I will fight to the death! It's why I'll become Hokage!"

'Stupid Naruto, with his stupid dream. When will he understand? Only the best of the best ever become Hokage, and Naruto… well, let's just say he wasn't the shiniest needle in the stack.'

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

_Shadow clone jutsu!_

He and his five clones all charged Sasuke. Sasuke, almost too easily, destroyed all five of them. Catching Naruto by the arm, he simply pushed him away. Next he ran at Naruto, who then jumped and turned, but Sasuke back flipped, punching Naruto in the face on the way down. He landed with his back to Naruto.

"Humph, this is way too easy. I thought that maybe you would put up a fight. Guess not. Well, I'll be going now." Sasuke stated, and then left in the opposite direction.

I went over to Naruto. "Are you alright?" I offered him my hand, but he refused. He stood up and stared at the direction Sasuke went. Suddenly, he turned his stare of hate towards me.

"I don't get it? How can you like him? He's rude and he thinks he's better then everyone! I can't stand him!" He continued to look at me, obviously expecting an answer.

"I… I uh, well, um…" I stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Whatever, I'm out of here!" Naruto stomped off, angrily. He turned around for a moment. "You do cry too much, Sakura."

Tears began to well up in my eyes again. Forcing them back, I thought, 'Wow… if Naruto is saying that, then it must be really true. They're right… I'm a horrible ninja! I haven't done a single useful thing since I became a Genin. I'm useless! I might as well give up!' I began to run, pushing through the crowded streets of Konoha, and into the outlying forests. Arms in front of me, I protected my face from the violent branches. My leg was cut on something, and I winced in pain but refused to stop. 'Why was I so useless? Why couldn't I get anything right? Sasuke and Naruto, what makes them so much stronger than me? They can just keep going and going, training harder each day…'

I tripped, and stumbled to the ground, and then turned to look at the sky. It was so pretty, the clouds simply floating across the pale blue mass. I just lay there. I closed my eyes and sighed. The warm grass softly fluttered from the breeze. I heard the sound of a bluebird, chirping so sweetly; it's lovely song floating along the breeze, following the clouds. The wind blew strong for a moment, making a mystical song of the leaves falling off the trees. Autumn was always so beautiful in Konoha. Red and orange and yellow leaves floating through the sky. 'I know, I should watch the sunset tonight. It might take my mind off of this whole annoying situation.' I turned on my side, opened my eyes and found myself gazing at the most beautiful flowers, which I hadn't noticed before. They were deep blue with white centers, and very tiny. I reached out to touch its petals. 'They're so soft…'

"Beautiful, huh?" The voice startled me. I sat up quickly to see Shikamaru staring at the clouds, his hands lazily resting on his head.

"Shikamaru? When did you get there?" I asked quietly, still startled.

"Oh, I guess I walked over when the leaves were rustling, so you didn't hear me. Sorry about that."

"Oh, no, it's fine really."

"These flowers are called Blue Mountain Flowers. They're sort of rare. I love coming up here around this time to see them."

"Yeah, they are so pretty!" I said, going back to feel the petal again. Shikamaru and I just sat there a while, thinking. Well, I was anyway. I could smell the smoke from chimneys and the smell of dinner. I was hungry, I realized, standing.

"See you, Shikamaru, I should probably get home," I politely said.

"Okay, see you." I took my time going through the forest. It was really wonderful, and something magic was in the air. It was weird. I couldn't tell what it was, but it wasn't right. Suddenly, I couldn't feel my legs.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!! It's just a small cliff, though! Don't worry; she'll have plenty of time to climb higher later! Just wait and see! This story will be much better than the one I was going to write, but that one wasn't going anywhere, so… enjoy this, and please (nicely) review! It's my first story, so I'm kind of clueless!**

**-Kelsmur**


	2. Into the Dungeon

**Chapter two! –Cheering- Calm down, I know your all so very excited. No, I'm kidding. Don't forget to review, please! Let's begin!

* * *

**

"What?" My legs, I couldn't feel them! I fell to the ground. Something struck my shoulder, and I cried out in agony. What was going on? I tried to lean up on my one available arm to see what was going on, but then I felt a sharp pain in my back and then nothing…

* * *

I woke to shouting. At first, I wasn't sure what they were saying, or even register they were voices. I couldn't move my body, but someone was standing in front of me. 

"I won't let you! Get out of here!" Was that Shikamaru? Feet pounding the ground, sharp clinking noises of metal on metal, someone was definitely fighting Shikamaru, but who?

"I don't have time for this. Give up now, you know you want to. Why fight? Just give me the girl and we'll be gone. 'Oh no, there's more than one of them?' More fighting was heard. I began to regain feeling in my neck, but I'm not so sure that was a good thing. Pain rushed up and down my spine as I carefully lifted my head to see what was happening. Someone in all dark clothing was standing there, and she skillfully knocked Shikamaru down. Who was she and why did she want me?

"She's awake. Well, that's not good, I'll have to fix that!" She came at me quickly. I struggled to move my limbs, but I could only barely get off the ground, never mind escape! I was done for! Shikamaru picked himself up, but he wasn't in time. She had already reached me. Picking me up and leaning me over her shoulder, she turned to face him, knocking him back cleanly. I could do nothing but hang loosely from her grasp. It was impossible to get away!

"See you later, and tell everyone about me, won't you?" Suddenly, a huge puff of smoke from nowhere came! I felt her moving her hands, must be some jutsu. Next thing I know, I'm in some dungeon. She carries me over to a cell with a few others in there. Roughly, she tosses me in, but luckily someone catches me. I wince as I feel my arm twist uncomfortably. Well, I have some feeling, then.

"Have fun, Sakura!" the evil woman laughed. She left me after closing and locking the door.

"Are you alright?" the girl holding me asked.

"I… I think so… but it's hard to… move…" I attempted to sit up, and failing at that, the girl leaned me against the wall. "What's… going on? Where am I?"

"So that means you're new, too. That witch, her name is Michira. She's capturing other girls, too. I'm not sure what's she plans on doing to, or with us, but it's not good. What is your name?"

"Sa… Sakura. You?"

"Aria. That in the corner is Haruka, and the other girl's name is Kasumi. I don't know what happened to Tsukami. What village are you from?"

"The leaf village… wait, can't you tell? My headband," I reached up slowly, my headband. It was gone!

"Michira takes all of them. I think it's to convince you that there is no hope of ever escaping. I'm from the Cloud village. I was taken a few weeks back. Haruka is from Sand and Kasumi is from Mist. Tsukami is, or was, from the Hidden Rock village."

I began to feel the aching pain in my legs. They were hit hardest it seems. 'I wonder what will happen to all of us here? How many of us are there? What will Shikamaru do? How will they find me?' All of these questions just made my pain greater. Now my head hurt as well.

"Sakura, you should rest. You'll need it," Aria suggested. I closed my eyes and attempted to ignore the pain everywhere in my body. Slowly, I became tired and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, girls!" I awoke with a start. For a moment I didn't recall where I was, but then it hit me, literally. I was smacked awake as someone hit the back of my neck. The force of the blow made me lean forward. 

"No more sleeping, you lazy, good-for-nothing wimps! Eat your food and we'll begin!" Whoever this was, it wasn't Michira's voice. She must have many people working for her. The fat lady pushed some trays through the door, which Aria handed out, before finally leaving, and I turned to the other girls with a questioning stare. Once again, Aria was the one who explained.

"Get used to it. Every morning this happens. It's best to train yourself to wake up before she comes." I noticed now, what she looked like. It was even darker at night; almost pitch black, so I could barely see her face ten inches from mine. Now I could tell that she has light brown eyes, and her hair is long, midway down her back, and blond.

"Hello, Sakura, it's nice to meet you," I turned. This girl has short hair, black, with deep blue eyes. They reminded me of those flowers Shikamaru told me about. The girl in the corner, I couldn't tell. She was in the shadows. Politely I turned and responded to the girl. "Hello, um, who are you?"

"My name is Kasumi. You're from the Leaf village, right?"

"Yes. Your from the Mist?" She nodded. That means Haruka is from the Sand village. No wonder she was sitting in the shadows, if she's anything like Gaara.

"Sakura?" It was Aria.

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanted to give you my share of food, because, you'll probably need it," She stopped and looked down.

"She wants to try and help you, because we can tell you're not up to the challenge. Tsukami, she wasn't, and well, we don't know what happened to her, now do we?" Haruka. She stepped out from the shadows. Her hair was scraggly, and tied up in a bun. It was red, like Gaara's. In fact, she looked a lot like Gaara. Her eyes were pale blue, almost gray.

"Haruka! Stop it! Don't say that!" Aria snapped.

"Come on, Aria! You know it's true, and that's the only reason you would offer someone your food. Little miss cherry blossom, heh, you'll need it! You look even weaker than Tsukami." Haruka sneered. I couldn't bring myself to disagree with her.

"Ignore her, Sakura! Here, have my food," She reached her tray over to me. My shoulders dropped, and I guiltily took her tray.

"Ha! I knew it! Just as weak as your name suggests! You won't last a day! When they interrogate you, you're gonna blab all your secrets so fast, they'll whip you to get you to shut up!" Each of her hurtful words sliced through my heart, harsher each time. She was right! I'm not strong. Sasuke and Naruto would never tell the village's secrets! They would die before they would betray the Leaf village. They would just hold on, and take whatever evil torture these people did to them!

"I bet you couldn't even…" Haruka kept going. Why couldn't I be like Naruto or Sasuke? Never give up and keep going no matter the risk? That's what makes them so strong. Then it dawned on me! I quickly shoved the tray back into Aria's arms.

"Eat it! I don't want it! I will not take any shortcuts here. I refuse to spend my life with my head in the clouds! I'm going to get strong, and if I can't, I'll die!" I glared at Haruka. Smirking, she didn't seem stunned at all.

"I will work hard to not give up! I will show Naruto and Sasuke that I can be just as strong as them!"

"Sasuke?" That was Kasumi.

"Yeah, he's uh, he's in my squad." I replied, a little confused.

"THE Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? He's… he's in your squad? No wonder Michira wanted you!" I realized what she meant. She wanted to learn about Sasuke! Whatever her plan was, she was taking female ninjas from all the lands to learn her opponents! That's just despicable!

* * *

**DUH, DUH, DUH!!!!!! I made characters! Aria was changed a little from the name Airi, which means love, affection, and jasmine. Haruka means far off or distant, and Kasumi means mist. That one is kind of a no-brainer there. Tsukami is based off of Tsubaki, which means camellia flower, and FINALLY Michira is from Michi which means path, which is a little random there, but you'll have to deal. In case anyone doesn't know, Sakura means cherry blossom. I'll hopefully have pictures, too. I just need to figure out how to get them on here. If anyone knows, then please tell me : )**

**-Kelsmur**


	3. Sakura's First Test

**Next chapter! (I forgot to ask for reviews, but now I put notes on each chapter!) Time for the all-important chapter 3! YAY!! –Says in dramatic voice- Now let us begin…

* * *

**

Just then, I knew I had to be strong. I knew I couldn't possibly let Sasuke down. Someone came in to the cell room.

"I'm looking for a Sakura Haruno! Where are you?" I was not looking forward to this!

"Sakura Haruno is I." I almost whispered, stepping up to the cell bars. The woman entered and grabbed me by my arm harshly. She pulled me out and relocked the door. She roughly and swiftly tugged me to another room before shoving me inside where I fell onto the cold, gray, cement floor.

"Ah, Sakura Haruno! I have been looking for you for the longest time," I looked up. It was the woman who had captured and brought me here. Michira.

"What do you want?" I yelled, picking myself up off the ground. No way am I giving in to her!

"Sakura, please, contain yourself. Have those girls told you anything about me?" She calmly asked.

"Your Michira, the one running this whole thing! What do you plan on doing?" She scoffed.

"Why, my little blossom, I plan on uniting all of the nations underneath me! So tell me, how is the Hidden Leaf village?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" I shouted. No way was I going to let her get any of my village's secrets!

"I thought you might say that. I have ways to deal with you. I specialize in all sorts of fun, physical torture. What will it be?"

"Torture?" I squeaked. 'This isn't good at all!'

"Either tell me what you know now, or I will have no choice but to pummel you to within an inch of your life!"

'What should I do? I'm not sure I was ready for this…'

* * *

(Kasumi's POV) 

"Where could she be? It's been three hours! No one has ever been taken for so long before!" Aria was whimpering uncontrollably. It's best to just stay out of it.

"She must know plenty of secrets if it's taking this long," Haruka scoffed.

"Do you really think she would just turn on her village like that? I don't believe it! Never!" Desperation was in her voice. I tuned her out.

'Sasuke, I can't believe it! I bet he'll come after her, and if he can actually find this place, I might meet him!' I'm no fan girl, but Sasuke is a legend! 'If I meet him, I could challenge him! Wouldn't it be great if I won?' Still, there was just something about his name that felt… I don't know, odd. I just couldn't understand it. The door of the hall opened.

"Sakura?" Aria looked up hopefully. Sure enough, the large woman came to our room and unlocked the door.

"Get in, you!" She yelled, tossing a tangled mess of pink hair and blood into the chamber.

* * *

(Sakura's POV) 

I was thrown into the cell.

"Sakura! Hold on, I'll stop the bleeding!" Aria comforted. It didn't matter, though, at this point, nothing could comfort me. I just lay there, no energy left in my body. My face was squished against the ground as I lay on my side, my left arm being crushed and my right flung over my shoulder loosely. My body weighed so much! I couldn't stand to even open one of my eyes or raise an eyebrow! Aria came over with a piece of cloth, which she wrapped around my head.

"This will help to stop the bleeding, don't worry, you'll be alright." Kasumi walked over, sorrow in her eyes. She said nothing, though.

"Sakura, what happened? Did you tell anything?" Aria asked. She seemed to be a bit of a chatterbox.

"Aria, give it a rest. She can barely lift a finger, so don't bother with questions!" Haruka was standing up from the corner. "Besides, just look at her. She didn't say a thing." Aria checked over the rest of my body, bandaging up the worst cuts. Where was she getting this cloth?

"I'm sorry, Sakura. You rest. Tell us when you wake up. You've had a rough morning…"

* * *

(Sasuke's POV) (Back in time a bit) 

I looked at the signs on the stores. They all bored me. I turned and headed towards the forest, maybe I could train, not like I really needed to. Suddenly, Shikamaru came running out and nearly plowed me over! Swiftly I dodged, and he slowed down.

"Shikamaru, your not one to run," I commented.

"It's… Sakura… she was… taken by someone…" Shikamaru panted. "I have… to tell Tsunade!" He took off running again. I followed. I had nothing better to do anyway. We reached the tower and sprinted up the stairs. Shizune was outside the door. Shikamaru stopped and told her he had to tell Tsunade something important. Shizune nodded and knocked on the door.

"Tsunade! It's Shikamaru, he says he has something important to report!"

"Let 'em in!"

Shikamaru rushed in, I followed calmly. "Sakura was kidnapped by someone named Michira!"

"Michira!? This is bad! Do you have any more information?"

"No, sorry," he sighed.

"Well, thank you, you two. You are dismissed."

I walked out after nodding my goodbye. 'Humph, what's she gotten herself into now?'

* * *

(Tsunade's POV) 

I watched as the boys left. Jiraiya jumped in through the window.

"This is bad, Jiraiya. Michira is attacking the Leaf village now!"

"I really hope she doesn't get to Sakura. She knows a lot about Sasuke. Luckily, she doesn't know about Naruto yet," Jiraiya stated, frowning.

"We'll have to keep all of the Genin inside of the city from now on."

"I'll see to it now, Tsunade."

* * *

(Sakura's POV) 

As I slowly woke, I refused to open my eyes. I begged that I would be in my warm bed in my small room back in Konoha. I opened them, but I was still in the dungeon, to my dismay. Aria was asleep, curled up on the floor. Haruka was in her corner as always, and Kasumi was sitting quietly.

"Kasumi?" She looked up.

"Uh, what?"

"What's your last name? You never told me."

"My last name is Asuke." She stated simply.

"What about Aria's and Haruka's?"

"Aria's is Kanon and Haruka's is Sabaku."

"What, did you just say Sabaku?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"I know someone with the last name Sabaku!" I yelled by accident, waking up Aria.

Haruka walked over. "WHO?"

"Sabaku no Gaara is his name, do you know him?" She didn't respond, but she hung her head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Haruka, are you crying?" Aria asked, confused after just waking.

"My brother…"

"Brother?" Kasumi jumped. "Gaara is your brother?!" I could only sit there, bewildered.

"Yes. I was taken years ago, that's when I was brought to this dreadful place. I was a skilled ninja, and Michira saw to it I was quickly in her possession. I haven't seen any of my siblings since. I don't even think they believe I'm still alive." Years? She must have been here since she was little! I immediately and instinctively got up and hugged her. She was a little bit shocked at first, I could tell, but eventually she submitted.

"No wonder you're so miserable all the time," Kasumi whispered. Then, of course, the food lady walked in to ruin the moment. Quickly I let go of Haruka. We waited until the lady left, then continued talking.

"I have another question," I prompted. "Have you guys ever thought of an escape plan?" That part I whispered. They passed each other knowing glances.

"It's about time you asked…" Haruka then continued to tell me what the plan was…

(They explained the plan to Sakura)

"That's hard to pull off!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but it's the only way to get out. Others have tried, and we've seen them all crash and burn," Kasumi shivered.

"So when do you think we might be able to put it into effect, if ever?" I questioned.

"Well, with you, we might be able to," Haruka smirked.

"I think we wait three days, then we strike!" Aria said, thinking very strategically. "Michira will send out most of her guards to gather more girls, so they'll be weak!"

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Aria specializes in surveillance techniques. She can spy on them without leaving the cell. Kasumi uses taijutsu on her opponents, and I use force and strength. What are you bringing to the table, Sakura?" I thought a moment.

"I'm good with genjutsu. I'll fit right in!"

* * *

**I added on to this chapter! So everyone should read it again. Or at least the end part. Have a merry winter month, everyone!**

**-Kelsmur**


	4. Planning for the Worst

**Chapter... 4? I think so. Then again, I'm bad at counting. No not really. Seriously, I was just kidding. Fine, don't believe me, but you are wrong. WHAT!?! Don't sass me! No, just don't even go there! You know what people, I'm starting the story. -Sniff- You're all mean… (Just kidding)

* * *

**

"Genjutsu, yes! That's perfect!" Aria whispered.

"How will we get all of the girls out of here, though?" I asked.

"That's a good question. We'll just have to get the keys to the other doors and fight our way out." Kasumi stated.

I sighed. "Well, I guess that is our best chance. I just wish we had more of a plan."

* * *

(Tsunade's POV) 

"What can we do, Tsunade? Michira is getting stronger!" Shizune worried.

"Calm down. I'm going to send out a team to search around. At the very least we know her base is in the land of Fire. It's just a matter of time before we finally find her." I encouraged, even though I wasn't very hopeful myself.

"Who will you send?"

"The stronger Genin along with Shikamaru. I was thinking Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba. He and Akamaru will be useful for sniffing her out. No pun intended." Then I added, "I wonder if we could get the sand siblings to help, too? They might be really helpful if they run into any trouble. You, know, just in case they do find Michira."

"Well, they're still here for a few more days, I could go ask them."

"Yes. Go and ask them if they are up for a quick mission, but don't tell them what. They can come by my office and I'll explain. Find the others and tell them to come as well."

"Alright, here's the deal you seven… and Akamaru. You know how Sakura's been missing, right? Well someone named Michira has taken her. We don't know what she's planning yet or where her place of headquarters is. That's why we need you." I looked at all of them. "I need you to go on a mission to try and find where she's hiding, and if you can, rescue Sakura and any others that might be there. Shikamaru, you're the leader."

"All right, let's go!!! I gotta save Sakura! Believe it!" Naruto shouted. Gaara gave him a death stare. 'Hm. That could be trouble.'

"Calm down. It's unlikely you'll even find the place. The only information we have is that it's in the land of Fire somewhere, which is barely anything to go off of." I sighed.

"Why did you ask us to come?" Gaara questioned, emotionlessly.

"I figured the team needed strong ninjas just in the possibility you do meet up with her. You're mission is _not _to fight her. Don't forget that, Naruto. You are only trying to rescue her prisoners. Avoid it if possible." I firmly warned.

"Then when do we leave? I want to get started." Sasuke spoke impatiently. He seemed glad to be getting out of the town.

"I'll give you a few hours to pack and get ready, then you'll head out immediately." They all exited the room. I turned to the window. "I want you to follow them." Kakashi entered through the window.

"Ah, I see. To make sure that Naruto and Gaara don't…" he didn't finish. He didn't need to. The plan was simple, but I still had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

(Sasuke's POV) 

"What is taking him so long?" Shikamaru complained.

"He always does this. You get used to after a while." I rolled my eyes. Naruto can be such an idiot! And yet…

Just then, Naruto came through the door. "Alright, I'm ready!"

"Finally, now let's go," Shikamaru started. "I'll tell you my plan on the way."

"You already have a plan?" Kiba asked.

"Well, yeah. We have no clue where she might be, so we'll need to start somewhere. I figured we try and have Akamaru and Kiba sniff out something. Some sort of strange unknown scent that might give us a trail to follow. You ready, guys?" At this point, they had gotten to the forest at the edge of the town. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head wagging his tail wildly.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, sniffing the air. Akamaru began to sniff the ground.

"Well, I can't smell a thing. Akamaru might have some more luck, but this will take a while either way. We're in for a long night."

"Man… I'm so tired… can we please take a break? We've been going all night!" Naruto whined.

"Yeah, let's get some rest. That's probably the best idea. In the morning will be right back, though." Shikamaru assured. Everyone sat down, exhausted from the day's search.

I couldn't sleep, for some reason. All the others quickly dosed off. I stood. 'Well, I might as well do something, then.' I walked around a while and eventually came to a clearing. There was a lake, surprisingly. It wasn't really big or anything, but it did shine amazingly reflecting the moonlight. I sat. It was very peaceful here. I looked across the lake and saw something, but I couldn't make it out. 'What is that?' I wanted to get a closer look. I crept slowly and silently around the lake. As I approached, I heard voices. Staying hidden, I got close enough to hear what they were saying…

* * *

(???'s POV) 

"So, how are you, my old friend?"

"I've missed you. It's going well, my plan's coming together. Soon, I will rule over everything and no one will stand in my way."

"Why have you called me here? It can't be time yet."

"No, but it is close. Listen, Hayato. When I unite this pitiful world, I would like for you to be by my side."

"But… you… Michira…"

"Hayato, my love for you is so great I cannot wish for anything more but for you to be by my side, forever and always."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, then, let us head back to my headquarters. You can sleep in the extra bedroom if you'd like."

"That would be lovely, my sweet."

* * *

(Sasuke's POV) 

'I have to follow them! This is perfect! I just have to be very careful, though. They seem strong.' I jumped to the ground, being sure to quiet the sound of the impact with my chakra. I followed at a distance, sure that they would not sense me. I walked on and on for a long time before I finally reached a tall building shielded under a cliff. I took a moment to decide my next move. 'Should I follow them, or head back to other's? If I leave I might not be able to find it again. I'll have to wait until morning. That's the only chance I have…'

* * *

**Sorry, that's the end of the chapter! I know you're all sad because it's over. :( Don't worry, the next one will come out… probably at the latest sometime this week, but most likely sooner.**

**-Kelsmur**


	5. Surveillance: Part 1

**Thank you for that review :) I was so excited when I read my email!!! I SCREAMED!!! ----Yay!---- Anyway, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**

(Sasuke's POV)

As I woke up I couldn't remember where I was. Well, until I saw the huge building that was Michira's secret base or whatever. I stood. I needed to be able to find this place again, but I had to get the others. I took out a kunai knife. 'I'll mark the trail. That's simple enough. I have to remember to keep it small, though. Can't risk someone recognizing it and alerting anyone.' I walked along the trail I had followed sticking the knife into a tree, leaving a small hole, every few feet. It wasn't hard. There was a trail of footprints to follow as well. I dusted them away as I left my new trail, which will hopefully be more hidden. 'I almost forgot how far this was… I can't even see the lake yet.' Suddenly, there was a rustle of leaves slightly to my left. I swiftly gripped the kunai in my hands, but then I lowered my guard. It was Akamaru! He jumped out from a bush and pushed me to the ground.

"Akamaru, really! I'm not a chew toy, so get off!" He did and I pat him on the head. He was just excited, and he's only a dog.

"Akamaru, who is it? Sasuke!" Kiba burst from the bush. "Where did you go? You just left! What the hell happened?"

"Calm, down, Kiba," Shikamaru appeared with the others. Then he looked at me, expecting an explanation. I stood up, brushed the dirt from my clothes, and stared defiantly at the Chunin.

"You caught up, huh? You want the whole story or short?"

"Spill it, Sasuke."

"Fine. I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I couldn't sleep, found the lake, and heard Michira talking to some Hayato person. I followed them to the base."

"Really? That's AWESOME! Now we can rescue Sakura, believe it!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Seriously, how can you deal with that?" Kankuro whined. "My ears are _still _ringing!"

"Oh, shut up, you idiot!" Temari then proceeded to smack in the face. I couldn't help but smile, it was pretty darn hilarious.

"Hey, I'll get you for that!!"

"QUIET!" Gaara silenced them. "Let's just finish this mission."

"First, we should survey the area and come up with an escape plan. Sasuke, lead the way," Shikamaru said. I turned, motioning for them to follow, before proceeding down the path I had just come. 'Now I gotta walk all the way back, sheesh!'

* * *

"Here it is," I halted. My legs were getting tired, but I didn't sit. There was more to be done. In the light, I could see the building better. It was large, flat, and shaped like a dome. It was dark gray, and hidden very well. I think most of it was underground, by the looks of it. There was one square section in the front, which contained a door. The door had guards stationed directly on front of it. It appeared to be the only entrance. 

"Alright. We should search the inside and out. Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto, you guys get the outside. I don't care how you do it, but try and figure out where the guards are, where they go, and the overall layout of the area. And be quiet, got it?" I could tell Shikamaru was talking more to Naruto than to the other two.

"Right!" Naruto actually attempted to keep quiet when he said it. Well, he tried, right?

"The rest of us will wait for the others to finish. It shouldn't take long. Look for any way of entering.

Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro split up to search around the building. We waited for them to return. Several minutes passed, and Gaara appeared, followed closely by Kankuro. Naruto was a little slower, but he returned as well.

Kankuro's the one who spoke up, "There are two doors, front and back, both with guards. It's totally dome-shaped, no way to get onto a roof. It's made out of some metal material, so breaking the wall would be difficult, if not impossible."

"Great. This'll be a drag," Shikamaru complained. "Okay, first, we should find a temporary way to get in without being noticed for some surveillance. We need to know where things are, especially where the prisoners are being kept."

"Well, the building's only guarded at the two doors, that's a bit of an advantage. We can get really close without being seen," Gaara commented. I was surprised, because he rarely ever speaks.

"I have an idea!" Naruto spoke up. "What if we loosen one of the tiles?"

"Hm. Interesting. It would need to be done quickly and quietly, but it could be of some use to figure out what's underneath the tile." Shikamaru agreed. "Is it nailed or something?" Naruto nodded. "We could pull out the nails, but we'd have to be real quiet. The place is big, so the guards have a smaller chance of hearing us. Gaara do you think you could use your sand to pull out the nails?"

"Perhaps. I'm not sure."

"Well, let's try."

"I'll show you where I found a tile that was loose!" Naruto suggested. Shikamaru nodded. Naruto led the way around the front door, to the side of the building and up to a tile that seemed to be falling off a bit.

"The nails are starting to rot," the orange ninja stated. Shikamaru looked to Gaara, giving him a look that told him he could try now. Gaara stepped up and sand came out of his gourd. It surrounded the nail and easily pulled it out. He continued this for all four nails, and the panel fell. Kiba caught it. Underneath the panel was simply wooden. Shikamaru grabbed a kunai knife and began to cut the wood. I guess he has a plan, then. Eventually, the wood becomes weak, and he pokes out a small hole, just enough to see.

"Kankuro, Naruto, keep watch. If any guards come, you have to warn us. I'm going to see if I can get in." Shikamaru whispered before turning back to the wood to cut a larger hole. Luckily, the panel was very large and when Shikamaru finished cutting the hole, he could easily fit through.

"Gaara, you stay here and seal the panel. The rest of you, we're going in. When we're done, I'll knock. Quick, let's go!" Shikamaru jumped in followed by Kiba, Akamaru, Temari, before I jumped in as well.

* * *

**It's a bit short, but I had to stop here. If ****I continued it would be like 7,000 words! Also, I changed the genre from angst to drama, because it fits a little better. Character two is officially Sasuke. He's kind of like the second main character now, so I figured, "Why not?" Chapter 6 coming soon. Probably real soon. I'm not a patient person. That's good for you, though!**

**-Kelsmur**


	6. Surveillance: Part 2

**WOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWO REVIEWS!!!!! I would write some squigglies, but they don't show up… Hehe… I love my reviews!! Chapter 6 time!

* * *

**

(_Still_ Sasuke's POV)

"Alright, split up! Be quick and meet here in ten minutes!" Shikamaru said before heading off in one direction. Temari followed him a ways, then turned left when he turned right. Kiba and Akamaru went straight and I went to the opposite way Shikamaru and Temari went. I activated my Sharingan. I listened attentively for the sound of any voices, but there were none. I carefully looked around the corner. No one. 'This is weird… where are all of the guards?' I walked down this hallway and came to a door. Putting my ear to the door, I heard someone talking. 'Finally! I'll listen in to what they're saying…'

"All right, everyone! You are all to go to the leaf village tomorrow and try and capture some of the Kunoichis there."

'What? They're plotting to capture all the Kunoichi!?'

"Tsunade is keeping all of the Genin inside the walls of the village, so be careful. Remember, your looking especially for the ninjas I told you about. They will be very helpful to me…" I heard the sound of chairs being pushed around. 'Oh no! I have to hide!' I looked to the ceiling. Luckily, there were large beams that criss-crossed the ceiling, and I jumped up just in time to avoid being seen by the ninja that were exiting the room. They all went the same way for some reason. 'They were all heading somewhere, and I have to follow them!' When they were almost out of site, I silently jumped down and snuck behind them. I saw them turn another corner and then some went into one large room. The others continued down the hallway into another room. When they were all gone, I walked down the hallway. I saw Kiba appear from around another corner. He must have seen them, too.

"You see what's in that room," I whispered, pointing to the door at the end of the hall. "I got this one." He nodded and went to investigate. I put my ear to the door. It was pretty much quiet except for a low murmur and someone yelling, "Quiet! I'm looking for Makoto Emi!" I wasn't sure who that was, but I heard a key and something screech open, then footsteps coming towards the door. I immediately leaped into the air landing on a metal beam. A girl was being pulled by the arm of an older, female ninja who I had seen exit the previous room. She looked like she had just been in a battle; bruises and cuts all over her body. 'That must be the dungeon where the prisoners are! Where are they taking that girl, though?' I followed them in a different direction towards where we had come in then down the hall where Shikamaru went. The woman dragged the girl into the room. Shikamaru descended from the ceiling. It was a bit surprising at first, but I quickly got over that and explained she had just come from the jail in which was located in the center of the secret headquarters. Suddenly a loud yelp was heard. It must be the girl! Shikamaru leaned against the door. I listened closely and heard every other word.

"No…. can't…. make me…. never… village…" Another scream. Shikamaru backed away from the door and motioned me to head back out. We ran back to the door where Temari and Kiba were already waiting.

"I'll knock," Temari said, knocking on the wood lightly. After about a minute the plate was removed and we all climbed out. Shikamaru motioned towards the trees after Gaara replaced the panel, then quickly sprinted off. When we were out of earshot of anyone, even if we yelled, everything was explained to the others. I explained what I had overheard, then how the girl was taken from the room and over to where Shikamaru was. Kiba said he found some sort of training room. Shikamaru and I had found an interrogation room, and Shikamaru explained what the girl had said.

"'No, you can't make me tell. I'll never betray my village.' That's what she said." Temari said she found the back entrance and a weapon room. She also found what looked to be an office.

"Probably Michira's, or at least that would be my guess."

"Alright. Now we know what we're dealing with. We can make a plan. The hardest part will be getting the girls out quickly, still trying to avoid a fight. Here's what I've got so far…"

* * *

(Finally, my main character is back! Sakura's POV) 

"Good luck…" I whispered as some girl named Emi was taken into interrogation. The woman left and I turned to my cellmates. I hope our plan worked.

"Well, now we just have to wait until tomorrow," Aria Kanon said, dully.

"I'm not really looking forward to it. It might be too risky. What if we fail?" Kasumi Asuke worried.

"Shut up! You can't think like that or you'll screw yourself before you try!" Sabaku no Haruka yelled. Kasumi whispered something, but I didn't listen. 'Was anyone coming for us? I didn't even know where this place is, so how could they find it? If we don't escape on our own, no one can find us. Will we be stuck here until we die? Maybe there's no escape… NO! I have to believe there is a way. I won't just give up!'

"Oh I really hope this works! I can't stand staying in here any longer! I need to see sunlight again…" I dreamed of the beautiful sun shining on my hair again, the wind blowing it in the wind. I missed it so much, and I've only been here a few days. It must be worse for the others.

"We should sleep. It's getting late and we have to be ready…" Aria reasoned. We all showed our agreement in different ways, but then rested on the cold, hard, uncomfortable cement floor and after who knows how long, finally fell asleep.

* * *

**I know this one's REAL short, but you got a bunch of chapters just this weekend anyway, and the next one will be really long and violent, or at least that's what I'm planning. (Hehe… I totally just gave you guys a huge hint about the next chapter! It's just as bad as a cliffhanger!) MUAHAHA!! I am so evil…**

**-Kelsmur**


	7. Misjudgement

**Chapter 7… I have wanted to write this chapter but have had NO time yet! Or I was reading Warriors books… anyway…

* * *

**

I smelled the sweet smell of grass and trees as I lazily opened my eyes. Realization hit and my eyes shot open as I sat up straight. 'Where was I?' I looked around. Clouds were floating listlessly in the sky and the leaves followed them as they blew in the wind. I looked to my side and saw beautiful blue flowers with white centers. 'I was in the forest before I had been captured by Michira?'

"Was it all just a dream?" I said, the sound of my voice surprising me. I stood, looking over the small field where I had stumbled into after I had tripped over a root. 'Why was I running?' It took me a moment, but then I realized that Sasuke and Naruto had both pretty much told me I was a horrible ninja, and I had realized that they were right.

"So this whole 'Michira' thing never happened…" I couldn't figure out if that was good or bad. 'Would I be able to do what I was going to do? Or would I have just failed again?' Suddenly, I felt as if I was being watched, but I couldn't move my feet!

"Sakura… Sakura… come on, Sakura!" I turned my head, and I saw someone standing there with a black cloak.

"Michira! What do you want!?" She just began to laugh at me. Fear rushed through my body. 'What was this? What will she do to me?' She leaned over and shoved me to the ground. My eyes shut upon impact, but then I shot up into a sitting position. I opened my eyes and Aria was directly in front of my face. I was back in the dungeon.

"Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep?" she asked, worried.

"Finally, you're awake! We thought you might miss the plan!" Haruka complained.

I stood. "No. I'm fine. It was just a stupid dream." I paused to remember the wind blowing my short hair. "I miss the outdoors. It fells like an eternity since I've seen the light of day." All the girls looked solemn. They had it worse than I did. They've been here months longer than I have.

"Well, the important thing is," Kasumi spoke up, "that we concentrate on getting this done. The sooner we're all out of here, the better."

"Remember the plan. Haruka, you're up first," Aria reminded. Haruka nodded. The door to the cell opened. We all looked at each other, knowingly. It's time for Part A of the plan!

* * *

(???'s POV)

I stepped into the cold, bitter room. The prisoners lined the walls of the horrible dungeon, all locked behind bars. I looked to the right, trying to recognize the person I was looking for. 'What am I doing? Why am I so worried?' Suddenly, I felt something grasp my neck! I reached up. 'Sand?' I tried to breathe, but I just couldn't.

"STOP!" A very familiar voice rang out.

"What?"

"That's not a guard! Take back your sand!" It was Sakura! Suddenly, the grip around my neck was gone, and I coughed harshly, taking in sharp, sudden, breaths of air. I had already let go of my _Clone Jutsu_.

"What are you doing here?" I regained myself, and approached the cell where Sakura's voice was coming from.

"Thanks for the welcome, Sakura!" I said, bitterly as I reached for the keys I had taken from the actual guard. I unlocked her cage and she and three other girls filed out. Not surprisingly, the first thing Sakura did was hug me.

* * *

"I can't believe you've come to save me!" I shouted, hugging Sasuke. He abruptly pushed me away.

"Sakura, really! I haven't come to save _you, _I'm on a mission to save _everyone!_"

'Oh, right. Of course he is. Stupid, Sakura! You aren't going to do this anymore!' To Sasuke, I added, "Oh, right. Sorry." He turned to unlock the others, but… did I see what I think I saw? A flash of relief and surprise in his eyes? 'No, Sakura, you didn't! It was just you making things up!'

After all the girls were released, Sasuke went to the front of the group and quieted everyone.

"Alright, here's the deal. We're going to try and sneak all of you out without being noticed. There's a loose panel that we can sneak out of that has no guards near it. We'll have to go in groups. We can't have all of us bunched up together in case someone comes by." He looked to me. "Sakura, you'll lead one of them. Who else is up for the job?" Instantly, Aria and Haruka raised their hands.

"Sure, you two can lead groups, too. We'll need someone to tell the next group when it's safe for them to go, anyone?"

Kasumi stepped forward. "I will."

Sasuke nodded. "I will accompany each group." After we got into our groups, Sasuke nodded towards mine; a signal that we were to leave first. Kasumi joined us as well. We slowly exited the room and followed Sasuke down several hallways. He stopped.

"This isn't good… the panel isn't removed. Something's gone wrong." He motioned for Kasumi to come closer. "Tell the other groups to gather here, you remember the way?" She nodded and headed off. We all just waited for what seemed like hours. I could tell we all felt like sitting targets, even Sasuke. At long last, Kasumi arrived with the other girls and Sasuke turned and explained his plan.

"We'll have to exit out the back door. There is a weapons room close by, and I have the keys. We'll be seen, but if we can escape fast enough, we should be fine. He headed off and we all followed. More hallways. He stopped at a corner.

_Clone jutsu!_

He transformed into the guard he was earlier. "Don't move until I say so," he whispered before heading off into the plain sight of two guards.

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"Hey, what are you doing?" A female guard shouted.

Calmly, I came up with a reason. "Michira has asked me to bring her some weapons. I won't be long." I turned and unlocked the door. 'Yes! Plenty of weapons! I grabbed a handful of them, and quickly tossed them to the girls, yelling, "NOW!"

The guards rushed over, but we were ready. Everyone who had a weapon turned the corner, forcing the guards to back off. I continued grabbing more Shuriken and Kunai knives and tossing them to those unarmed. The guards soon recovered from their shock and I leapt out with weapons of my own.

"You can't win this," I said, "We have you way outmatched!" I ran at the guards, who fled for the door. 'At least they can recognize I hopeless fight when they see one.'

"Come on!" I shouted back at the others before dashing out the door… and almost crashing into someone!

"I'm impressed that you've gotten this far, Sasuke. Very good, indeed…"

I stepped back. I couldn't think of any words to say.

"Haha! You are speechless, Sasuke? Really, I expected more than that. Maybe you'll say something if I show you this…" she snapped her fingers and several guards came out from the shadows.

'No! She's captured everyone!' Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, even Gaara! They'd all been tied up and rendered helpless! 'What can I do now?'

"Sasuke. Did you really think that didn't know about this? Everything was staged from the start! That meeting you witnessed with Hayato and me up until even now, with my guards fleeing from you." Michira! This evil witch had tricked him! How could he have fallen for this? It was so obvious! No guards being around, and not noticing him at all… these ninja were professionals at deceit! 'How can I finish this mission, now? I need a plan and fast… or else…'

* * *

**DUH, DUH, DUH!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The horror! I hope-eth all of you have-eth enjoyed my chapter-eth! –Random fact of the moment- I got more braces on! Whoop-dee-freakin-doo! Now my mouth is all sore and junk… Man, I'm so tired! But I must… watch… Naruto… I wish it was on earlier!!! Stupid 10:30 at night… So long, my fans! I am CrAzY!-!-!-! WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! LACK OF OXYGEN TO THE BRAIN FROM NO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Dies- (Hehe, now how will you get the next chapter, huh? MUAHA!!)**

**-Kelsmooooooo **


	8. Surprise

**I've been thinking this chapter over for a while. It is being difficult and not working easily!!! I think it's beginning to come together, though…

* * *

**

'Oh no! I don't think Sasuke was planning on this…' I looked on as Michira challenged him.

"Come on, Sasuke! Fight me! I know you want to… so let's get it over with already. I want to see the look on your face when you lose." Sasuke was losing his temper. This wasn't good. Even with all of these ninja, Michira was a lot stronger! She has guards to back her up, too. We can't handle her alone.

"Not so fast, Michira!" That sounded like… it is! What is he doing here?

"Humph… Kakashi, you finally came. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Leave the children out of this! They can't do anything to you!"

"They know where my headquarters is, Kakashi, remember?" Michira began to step closer to Kakashi... and away from the entrance to the door! "I can't let that valuable information make its way back to the other villages, now can I?" A loud explosion was heard, and we all rushed through the door in time to see sand fluttering back down to the ground.

"Gaara!" I yelled.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Take everyone and help the others. Just escape! I'll handle Michira."

"But what about you?" I asked.

"Just GO!" He yelled. Sasuke took off while all of the others followed. I looked back a moment to see Michira charging towards Kakashi, but then they were out of site. I faced front again as the battle came into view. Naruto had his clones and was about to charge one of the guards. Gaara seemed unharmed, but blood was dripping from his shoulder. Temari was with Kankuro, who had been knocked to the ground and was coughing up blood. I heard but couldn't see where Kiba was, or Akamaru for that matter, but Shikamaru was facing someone who seemed to be in charge. Suddenly, a scream was heard, followed by a few yips, obviously from Akamaru, and Aria raced forward to catch Kiba as he was thrown backwards. The little white dog rushed forward, sniffing his owner to be sure he was all right. Sasuke quickly charged into battle where the two left off, and the crowd behind me split up, most following Sasuke. I guess he had fan girls in other villages as well… I looked around. Shikamaru looked like he was fine, and Kankuro was already standing up as Temari raced to fight off a guard that was approaching. 'What should I do first? Where am I needed?' I looked over towards Naruto, who was charging with his clones by now. He got hit back; all of his clones vanishing, and was smacked hard against a tree! He tried to struggle to his feet, with no luck. I started running over when the enemy grabbed a Kunai and began to run at Naruto! 'I have to run faster, I'll never make it!' I sped up, readying my arm for a punch. He was getting too close! 'I will not quit… I must go faster!'

"Don't touch him, freak!!" I yelled as I punched him in the face. He wasn't suspecting it, and took the full blow, flying backwards and not getting up. I just stood there, ….ed that he would even try to hurt my teammate!

"Sakura! You're okay!" Naruto shouted. I turned to see him leaning on a branch, blood covering his shirt.

"But what about you! Look, you're bleeding badly! I rushed over, frightened. I let him lean on my shoulder and sat him back down. "You can't fight now, you are hurt too badly."

"No, I have to… I have to fight! I'm not gonna just give up 'cause of some stupid injury! Let me go, Sakura!" He jumped to his feet, staggering, before falling down a few feet away. I picked him off the ground and held him in my arms.

"Please, Naruto. Just wait here. I don't want you getting yourself killed! Do it for me, Naruto. Please."

* * *

(Haruka's POV)

I staggered as I was hit with one blow after another. I couldn't get in a hit with this guy! I didn't have enough sand with me to effectively fight with that, either. I only had one chance with my Taijutsu, but this guard was just as good and knew my moves. "Ahhgghh!!" I yelled as I was hit in the stomach. Falling to the ground I saw a very familiar face. The straggly red hair, the ice-blue eyes, I smiled faintly before my face plunged into the dirt. I felt his strong chakra as I tried to pick myself up. I managed to get to my feet and I saw him.

"Gaara! I missed you!" I yelled, rushing over. He turned, but the young boy I had once known seemed to be gone from his face. He didn't even seem vaguely interested in me.

"So, you're alive?" was all he said.

"Gaara… I thought you'd be happy to see me… I haven't seen you since our sixth birthday."

"I'm not happy to see anyone, Haruka! Now get yourself together and help us win this fight instead of lying on the ground, useless!" His words were like swords being driven into my heart. For the first time in my life, I cried. Really cried. Uncontrollable, miserable sobs! I had never felt so hated in my life, even though I know and I have known that I always will be. I ran and didn't stop. I couldn't fight now, they was no point! I ran to the edge of the field where there was a boy in an orange jumpsuit, bleeding, leaning against a tree.

"What's wrong?" He shakily asked. He was obviously in a lot of pain. I looked away; no one should see me crying… a shinobi shouldn't cry!

"It's Gaara!" Curse my lips! Too late, they spilled out everything: From being his sister to being taken away, to now. I cried in his lap, not caring if I got blood on me. I just cried and cried and he simply stroked my head…

* * *

(Kasumi's POV)

I swiftly dodged the shuriken and went in closer.

_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!_

The fireballs flew to the guard, who jumped, but a piece of his sleeve caught. Before he fully blew it out, I raced up to him and kicked him in the stomach. He fell, unconscious. 'That's the last of him…' I sharp pain went through my back. I fell to the ground by the blow, and turned just to get punched in the face. Blood dripped from my cheek and mouth and the ninja continued hitting me. I tried to punch him, but he held me down. I tried to kick him, but my legs were too weak. I couldn't take this much longer… I would lose too much blood! I began to get really angry. I shut my eyes tightly and they opened them, my will renewed. The hate and anger must have been shown in my eyes, because the man stopped his assault, and backed off. My chance! I grabbed three Kunai, threw them and while he was dodging, I, surprisingly fast, did some more hand signs.

_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

A huge wave of chakra came over me, and I blew a gigantic fireball at the guard. The bright light stunned even me, so I couldn't see what happened, but when it died away, the guard was gone, replaced by some burnt grass and some ash. I turned in time to see a blond-haired Kunoichi perform a few hand signs.

_Ninpou Kamaitachi!_

She whipped her fan back and forth, sending huge gusts of wind at the enemy. A few guards were blown up into the air, the wind cutting through their flesh like a knife through butter. It was truly astounding! 'I should move, I can't stand around too long or else-' I was knocked to the ground, but this time someone had been thrown into me. It was someone with very messy, brown hair and some sort of thing on his back. The blond Kunoichi from before rushed over us to block an attempted attack by a guard. As the person got up off of me, I saw the girl's fan being knocked out of her hands. The person tried to stand up and get it, but he grabbed his chest, blood on his hand. I swiftly jumped to my feet and dashed to get the fan. I picked it up.

"Quick! Pass it to Temari!" The brown-haired boy said. I looked for her, but she was cornered and there was no way I could get it to her in time. Something came over me and I did hand signs, which I didn't know I knew. I grabbed the fan tighter and shouted as loudly as I could:

_Ninpou Kamaitachi!_

I whipped the fan several times, throwing the guard who had cornered Temari into the air, and the wind slashed him before he fell to the ground with a thud. I could only stand there wondering one single thing…

"How did she/I do that?" the three of us (Temari, Kankuro -the one who fell on her- and her) said simultaneously.

* * *

**BIG CHAPTER! I have nothing else to say, but that that was fun. WOO!!! I haven't even gotten to the really good part yet! Okay, it's pretty much just as good as this part, but differently. It's actually not that different, though. Hmm… now I'm confused.**

**Also, which do you like better (Note I said **_**liked**_**): Sharingan or Byakuugan? My friend thinks that the Byakuugan is better, but the Sharingan obviously is just so much cooler! List your reason why you like it better, too. BYAKUUGAN IS BORING, MORSE! (You know who you are…) (Morse is his nickname, by the way!) Until next update! –Eats some pie-**

**Me: …Wait, I don't like pie! NOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**-Kelsmur**


	9. In the Midst of Battle

**Man, I got a ton of new books and they were way better than my stories… -Cries in corner- I have a MAJOR writer's block and can't think of what to do for the next chapter of either of my stories!!!!! GRR!!!!! I figured out my stupid scanner, by the way!! I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET STUFF ONLINE THOUGH!! Scanner, don't be a jerk!! Anyway, I'm done ranting (I love ranting), so on to the chapter… hopefully…

* * *

**

(Aria's POV)

"Are you alright?" I asked the brown haired boy whom I'd just caught. A little puppy I assumed was his charged over. He stood and turned to face me. He had red marks on his face and a large gray jacket with black fur around the hood.

"Hey, thanks for that…"

"Kanon Aria."

"Aria." He nodded before turning and rushing back to the fight. His cute little puppy chased after him. I ran into the fighting and looked for an opening. Footsteps sounded behind me and I turned in time to see a guard racing towards me! I ducked from his punch, but he grabbed my jacket and pulled me in before punching me in the stomach. Then he threw me into the trees. Winded, I couldn't get up. He approached again. I felt weak. I couldn't move… Was this the end? Suddenly, I heard the man shout in pain. I slowly turned, still hard to move and saw a little white dog biting his ankle. A brown-haired boy with red marks on his face and a large gray jacket with black fur around the hood tackled the guard from the side. As they fought, I managed to get my breathing under control and sit up. I was still too weak to throw a punch, though. He knocked the guard down and he didn't get up. The boy walked over and gave me his hand. I took and stood up. Smiling, I thanked him. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, and this here's Akamaru. Guess we're even now, huh?" I giggled. He was pretty funny.

"Yeah, we're even." He smiled before running back off to fight.

* * *

(You can figure out who's POV it is!!) 

"So nice to see you again, Uchiha." I glared at him.

"Hayato, right?" I growled. "It's not so nice seeing you again."

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You didn't like the trap Michira and I set for you to follow?" I was losing my temper with this guy. Who did he think he is? I made some quick hand signs.

_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!_

Fireballs shot out from my mouth. Hayato dodged all of them. Crap, this guy was good!

"Is that it? Is that the full power of the Uchiha clan? A few reckless fireballs… Michira will be disappointed." That's it! I gathered chakra in my hand. It started to make strange noises and became visibly blue in color.

_Chidori!_

I charged at Hayato. He simply stood there, shocked. I dragged my hand along the ground, leaving a giant hole where my chidori touched it. I approached and lifted my hand to his face. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and my chidori disappeared. He'd stopped it!? 'How did he…' I didn't have time to think because next thing I knew I was looking up at him from the ground…

* * *

_Chidori!_

"That's Sasuke!" I shouted. I had left Naruto by the tree before he had been able to give me his answer. I knew he would have refused to sit there. As I turned I saw his attack, but it was so bright I had to shield my eyes. Then his opponent did something unbelievable! He _stopped _Sasuke's Chidori! As simple as that! He had grabbed Sasuke's hand and thrown him to the ground. Everyone in the battle had turned to look at them by now. Even some of the guards looked amazed. But… how…? Everything went silent. All heard the man's next words.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are of no use to Michira. She has ordered me to kill you and now I will. Say your last words, Uchiha, you're as good as dead." He had pinned Sasuke to the ground. 'Get up!!' I shouted at him in my head. 'Please, Sasuke, get up!! Fight!!! Why doesn't he get up? What's wrong?' The man reached his hand to his side and grasped the handle of a Kunai.

"I'll make it long and painful, Sasuke. Don't worry, I'll enjoy every moment of it." He twirled the knife, and put it near his wrist. He cut slowly, mocking all that were staring, daring us to challenge him and help Sasuke. He was struggling under the man's grip. He winced in pain as blood dripped from the cut. 'How could Sasuke let this man do this to him? Why doesn't he do something?' The man cut Sasuke's other wrist.

"Isn't this fun, Uchiha? I know I'm having fun. Aw, cheer up! Soon you'll be dead and the pain will stop…" The man continued to mock him. 'How could everyone just be standing around? Is no one going to help Sasuke?' I realized with a jolt that _I _was one of those people. 'This is my chance to show everyone that I can be strong. I can be brave. Sasuke needs me now more than ever.' I remembered his harsh words from earlier.

"_Sakura, really! I haven't come to save you, I'm on a mission to save _everyone_!"_

I rephrased myself. 'Well, he needs _someone _now more than ever…'

"Now Sasuke, you DIE!" the evil man lifted his Kunai to Sasuke's neck. 'Wait, why am I still standing here... I have to help!' My feet suddenly jolted forward silently. I ran faster than I thought was possible. The man lowered his knife towards Sasuke's neck and I sped up… if that was even possible. Everything was in slow motion now… and I saw the knife get closer and closer. I saw my hands reach out in front of me. I saw myself dive forward slowly… I thought briefly 'How do I get the Kunai away?' but my hand moved forward without an answer. It knew what to do. It quickly darted in front of Sasuke and pain rushed through my body, entering through my hand. I noticed my other hand had gotten a Shuriken from my pack and had aimed it for the man. He instantly noticed this and dodged by jumping backwards, releasing Sasuke. I threw the small weapon, ignoring the tremendous pain within my body and aimed it with perfect accuracy towards his neck. Accuracy doesn't always do it, though. He reached up and grabbed the Shuriken easily. I was still watching this when my face hit ground. I rolled a few times before stopping. I saw my hand, the Kunai had been stabbed deeply and blood gushed out. Feeling incredibly powerful for some reason I stood quickly and ripped the weapon from my wounded hand. I screamed in agony. I didn't know it would hurt so much. Immediately everything was fast again. I whipped out three more Shuriken and threw two more at the man. I grabbed and opened a large one and then threw that one as well. He dodged neatly, but I was ready for that. I threw the third star right where he landed, and it hit him in the side. He cringed, but quickly pulled it out and threw it back. I caught it, but put it away. I did some really fast hand signs without allowing the man to see them before turning to face him. I smirked. I jumped onto a tree nearby that I had planned to get near and jumped up its branches. I realized I was unusually fast. I reached the top and from there briefly noticed Sasuke sitting up, staring up at me wide-eyed. 'I'll show him just what I can do…' I narrowed my eyes at the man. Now for my trick…

"Who are you!?" I shouted, while I got some Kunai and shuriken out.

"My name is Kenji Hayato. Who might you be, girl?" He was falling for it!

"Haruno Sakura, and you better stay away from Sasuke, freak!"

"Oh, really? What makes you think you can stop me… especially from up there? Not a very smart move, fan girl!" He darted to Sasuke taking out a Kunai. Sasuke struggled to his feet, obviously thinking I had made a mistake and that he would have to fight. 'Sorry Sasuke, not this time…' I released my jutsu and appeared right in front of Sasuke with a Kunai and Hayato charged right into it. I sunk my weapon into his shoulder, but I wasn't planning on stopping there. Not now. Grabbing his knife, I twisted in the air and kicked him in the face, sending him flying. I followed him every step, quickly jabbing him with my hands as he landed on the ground. Then I placed my foot on his chest and stepped down, _hard. _I leaned down near his face with his tool and held it near his neck.

"Who's a fan girl, you say? Certainly a fan girl wouldn't be able to pin you down so easily, huh?" That was a lie. That was anything but easy, but I'd done it. "Let us go or you die, Hayato." I made sure I blocked access to his other weapons, so he couldn't escape. I glared at this man. I watched his every move, trying to read his thoughts. If he was trying to figure a way out of this, I would stop him. When he didn't respond, I brought the Kunai knife closer to his neck. He didn't flinch. Damn. "You're the one in charge, correct? Tell you're guards to back off, freak, or I _will _kill you." He heard the truth in my voice. I was really about to kill him, but I might not be when I calmed down. He had to surrender now.

"Guards… stand down." The guards stared at him a moment, before putting away their weapons and stepping away from the scene. I still kept my eyes locked to Hayato and didn't get up. I reached for his weapons pack with my hand not holding the Kunai knife, which may have left me slightly vulnerable, but I went quickly. I grabbed his weapons from him and jumped off. My hand writhed in pain. I had forgotten it was cut. I landed close enough to strike again, but far enough for him to stand. I didn't drop his pack, even though I wanted to because of the pain in my hand.

"Well, I guess I underestimated you… how cliché. Let me say my line then. It _won't _happen again. Trust me on that, girl." He then turned and followed his guards. When he was out of sight I dropped his pack and fell to the ground. I was so tired; I didn't even hear someone approach me. I felt whomever it was kneel down and grab my injured hand. I sighed and looked up. He had gotten some bandages and was wrapping them around my hand. I smiled. When he was finished, he tied a knot and looked at me, frowning. His worried expression should have made me feel joyous, but instead, my smile faded and I stood up and looked away from him. I remembered Naruto. I looked around and spotted him in the crowd. He had probably come when he heard Hayato talking in the silence. Haruka was standing next to him, eyes emotionless. She looked somewhat sad, however. Naruto started walking up to me, eyes wide with worry. I ran up to him, leaving Sasuke alone. Naruto looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I smiled, "but we need to get everyone to the Leaf village. Quickly."

* * *

**Damn, that chapter was long! I finally figured out how to continue it… YAY!!!! Oh, and just for the record, I made up that Genjutsu because there are only eight shown in the show. Two of which are Naruto's jutsus… Anyway, I have a second story! _One Problem After Another. _I FIGURED OUT A WAY TO SHOW YOU MY PICTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go to my profile!! There's a link! But read the note above it first!**

**-Me**


	10. Return to the Leaf

**NEXT CHAPTER!! I finally figured out what I'm doing, and this chapter is GREAT!!! –Huge smile- 'Nuff talk, let's go to the chapter!! Oh, and I'm not writing who's POV it is anymore. It's better that way.

* * *

**

"Michira!" She turned to see a man running towards her. He nodded. She turned back to me.

"Well, Kakashi Hatake, I really would love to kill you, but sadly, it isn't part of the plan… yet. I'm afraid I have to go now, but I'll come back to visit you and the Leaf Village soon enough." I glared at her. As long as the kids were safe, I could care less about her. A puff of smoke and she was gone, along with the man. I rushed over to where Gaara's sand had been to see them all standing around. Good. Everyone had left. I jumped along the trees until I came to the middle of the scene. I saw Sakura talking to Naruto. 'Wait, Sakura talking to Naruto?'

"I'm fine," I smiled, "but we need to get everyone to the Leaf village. Quickly."

"Oh, yeah! In case those guys come back!!"

"Don't worry about that," I jumped down. "They're not coming back, but we should get all of you back to the village."

"Kakashi-sensei?!?! What… what are _you _doing here?!?!"

"Don't worry about it, just follow me, all of you."

* * *

I ran quickly to the Hokage building and rushed up the stairs. Out of breath, I reached the top and saw Shizune standing in front of the door, as always.

"I... I have important news about… the special mission…" I said through deep breaths. "They've all returned… with the prisoners…" Shizune had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, w-well, I'll surely alert my lady right a-"

"No need." The door had opened and Tsunade had stepped out. "Take me to them. I need to speak with Kakashi."

* * *

"WOW!!! Look at this place, it's AMAZING!!!" Aria shouted. "Hey, hey Kasumi!!! Come here!! Look at that!!!" She pointed to the large rock that had the four Hokage's heads carved into it. "Isn't it AWESOME!!!!"

"Aria, when did you get so… I don't know… perky?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know," Aria shrugged, "I guess I always have been, but getting locked in a cage with little food and no sunlight kind of dampens the spirit, don't you think?" I turned away from the scene. I looked over to the benches, but all of the seats were already taken. I sighed and walked a little bit, but tripped and then stumbled a few feet.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up and saw Sasuke walking over.

"Y-yeah, I'm just… I don't feel well and I… I really need to sit down." He was silent a moment, but then put my arm around him and his around me.

"Come on, I'll find a place for you to sit." He walked away from the gate where we had been gathered over to a tree with a small, two-person bench underneath. We could still see over where the others were gathered. I sat down and he sat next to me.

"Um… thanks…" I mumbled, almost to myself. I really didn't want to talk to Sasuke. If I did, I might… become my old self again and… and… be useless…

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Crap, he's talking to me! I nodded slowly. I felt his eyes on me. I looked to my away form him more, not wanting to see his face. Well, I _wanted _to see his face, and that was why I was looking away. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but turn and look at him. His eyes were narrowed worriedly and he was frowning.

"Sakura, please tell me if something's wrong." I won't cry… I won't!! I'm stronger than that now, and I _won't cry!!!!_

"Nothing's wrong. I promise." I kept looking at him. Now I wouldn't let myself look away. I was going to face him like a ninja and not some silly little girl. He didn't look away either. Silence fell. Then he spoke.

"Okay." His eyes looked away, and he seemed to be thinking. He turned back and said, "You don't seem…" It was like he couldn't bring himself to say it. My old self wanted to know, but the me I'm trying to be didn't want anything to do with it. I felt completely torn! "You seem different." That was it? It was almost… anticlimactic. "I mean," Oh come on, there's more? "you fought really well back there… and you… you weren't, you know…" SAY IT ALREADY!!! CHA!!! "acting like a fan girl." I realized he wasn't looking at me anymore. I just sat there, brilliantly, lost in my thoughts. Then I comprehended I was supposed to say something thirty seconds later.

"Oh… well, thanks, I guess." Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? Don't make yourself look like an idiot, think before you talk!! "I am trying to change. I don't want to be useless anymore." He quickly returned his gaze to me again. I started blushing, despite my will to change. I didn't look away though. It's a start, right?

"Useless? …You aren't useless, Sakura. What made you think that?" As I pondered this question, my blushing ended. I was reluctant to answer, but I forced the words from my mouth.

"You did." Before he had a chance to say anything, we heard someone yelling something.

"Hey listen up all of you!" It was Tsunade. Sasuke had stood up and was offering his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, and then I practically fell on top of him! My cheeks were probably red with embarrassment, but I was surprised at how very tired and weak I was feeling.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked again.

"I'm sorry. I… I'm probably just really hungry and tired from the run over. I should be fine when I get some rest." He supported me as we walked back to where Tsunade was talking.

"…villages. For now, you'll stay here until you're ready to leave." Her eyes darted briefly to where I was standing. "I've arranged for all of you to stay in some of the Konoha hotels for now. I'm warning you they will be crowded, and you'll probably have to live with a few roommates for a while. So I suggest you figure out who you'll be staying with." The others all began to chat again and to form little groups. Tsunade was walking over. "Sakura, I'm glad to see you again. Is… something wrong?" Sasuke pulled his arm off of me and I stood up straight.

"I'm just really tired." I saw her look at my hand. "Oh, don't worry about this," I raised my hand up. "It'll be fine." She smiled.

"Glad to here it. You do look tired, Sakura. Why don't you head on home?" I nodded.

"Yes… that… that would be good… I need to rest… and… sleep…" I laughed. "Tsunade… you look funny… you're all fuzzy…" Everything was fuzzy! I laughed again and faintly comprehended the thrill of falling…

* * *

"Sakura!" I reached forward and caught her before she landed face down on the ground.

"Let me see her!" Tsunade shouted. I rolled Sakura over onto her back and Tsunade looked her over. Sakura was mumbling incoherent words and her eyes were half closed. I looked up and a crowd had formed. Naruto was running over, shouting.

"Quiet!" Tsunade barked. Naruto shut up fast and sat down next to me.

"Sasuke, what happened to Sakura?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"I don't know. One second she was fine and the next…"

"I'm an idiot! Why didn't I think of that before?!" I looked up at Tsunade. She reached for Sakura's hand and started unwrapping the bandages. "Let's get these off, they obviously aren't helping…" she muttered.

"What's wrong, Tsunade? Will she be okay?" Naruto asked.

"She's lost too much blood. This wound is really bad. I'll heal it, but that won't solve our problem. She needs to be taken to the hospital!" Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's and it began to glow a blue-green color. The wound began healing.

"I'll take her." I suggested. She nodded, without even glancing up at me. When she was finished, she turned to me and nodded, signifying me to go. I stood, holding Sakura in my arms, and charged for the hospital. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, hearing the confused voices fade away. I looked down at Sakura. Her pink hair was covering most of her face and she had cuts and bruises from the earlier fight. Her eyes were still open, but just barely. I saw the hospital up ahead and jumped down from the roof. I reached the emergency room door when Sakura suddenly flinched. I looked back at her.

"Sasuke…" she said in a voice that was almost a whisper. Then her body went completely lifeless in my arms…

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so glad I got this up tonight!! I had to study for this huge test tomorrow, plus I was at my friend's house till five working on a soap opera we're doing for media club… -Dies- WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA!?!? Is she dead? What about Sasuke? What will Haruka do about Gaara? What happened to Aria when she saw Naruto? What the hell is up with Kasumi!?!?!? WHY AM I ASKING **_**YOU **_**ALL THESE QUESTIONS!?!?!? I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! I AM CRAZY!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know, I just noticed that I die a lot... Anyway...**

**-Bye.**

**-Me.**

**-Read the next chapter. Or else.**


	11. Secrets and Sadness

**It took SO long to figure out what to do next! I've kind of got it now, though… I hope. Well let's begin I guess.

* * *

**

I watched the clock as it slowly ticked away. In four minutes, it would be three hours I've been waiting. The nurses have told me she was fine, but I wasn't leaving until she woke up. I'd been there, and I'd seen what she'd done. I had to know if she was really all right. I closed my eyes and replayed the scene again in my head. It must have been the tenth time. Her standing in front of me and deflecting his attack with such ease… could that have really been her? She'd never been that strong. She was always behind Naruto and me. She could never keep up before. But now… I don't know. I was more concerned about her than usual. I would normally have waited until the nurses said she was fine and then leave. Why did I care so much all of a sudden? I don't even know… maybe…

"Sasuke?" I opened my eyes to see Sakura sitting up looking at me. I smiled.

"You're finally awake."

"What happened? How come I'm in the hospital?" I frowned.

"Tsunade said you might not remember. Michira had captured you."

"I remember her."

"Good." I nodded. "A team was sent out to rescue you, and the leader, Hayato, had pinned me down." A look of surprise flashed across her face. She didn't remember… "You jumped in front of me and stopped him from killing me. You blocked it with your hand." She looked at her hand.

"Oh. I guess that I fainted and you brought me back, huh?" I frowned more. She didn't remember at all, did she?

"No. You fought him and pinned him down and they retreated." She laughed.

"Sasuke, you're so funny! And so modest. I couldn't pin someone down that had almost killed you! You were probably just caught off guard. You didn't even need me to save you. I know you could've gotten out of it yourself. I-"

"Sakura!" I interrupted her, a little frustrated. "I'm not lying. We got back to the village and you had fainted from blood loss. I had bandaged you hand, but obviously I hadn't done a very good job…" Shock was displayed on her face when I looked into her eyes. The door opened slowly.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. I was just coming to see if Sakura… oh! She's awake! Sakura, do you feel all right?" Her response burned my ears.

"Naruto, get out of here! Can't you see I'm talking to Sasuke! You are so annoying!" Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He merely turned back towards the door with a defeated look on his face. A look I didn't see very often. That was the last straw. I stood.

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I just realized I lost someone I was just beginning to know." I turned my head and stared at her. "You should know her. Her name was Haruno Sakura." A sad, confused, and hurt look came across her face. The face she had had before she was captured. The Sakura that I just couldn't stand. Naruto had turned around and I brushed past him. He followed me. I didn't care. I just couldn't stand being around Sakura anymore. He caught up with me.

"Sasuke, what's with her?"

"She doesn't remember anything. Whatever had changed her… she can't remember. So it's like she was never captured." We stopped. Naruto put his hand on my shoulder.

"That sucks. I'm sorry." I looked at him.

"Why are _you _sorry?"

"Well, you seemed to really like the new Sakura. Now all of that is gone. I just…" His hand fell to his side. "I want you to know that I care." I looked down at the ground.

"It doesn't matter. She's gone."

"No she's not." I looked up, surprised. I hadn't even sensed anyone else. Someone leaned towards me and whispered, "I saw that look. Naruto might not get it, but I do. You can help her remember." She backed off. I turned to see a blond girl with bright blue eyes. I recognized her. She was one of the rescued prisoners. Had she followed us?

"Aria? Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"I was right behind you. I'm very sneaky." She smiled kindly at Naruto. She looked away and bit her lip. Something's up.

"Oh, yeah. You must be! I didn't even know you were there." Naruto said cheerily. Aria looked back at Naruto. Then I saw it. They had the same eyes… and hair, except Aria's was long. Before I could ponder this she spoke.

"Naruto, I want to tell you something." Naruto's head tipped to the side like a puppy's. "I wasn't… I wasn't always from the Cloud village."

"Umm… okay?"

"Listen," she gulped. "I… I ran away from my village when I was one year old. I was scared. I can't really remember why. I… I ran into…"

* * *

"_Get her out of here!"_

"_Master, what do I do with her? We can't just leave her to die. She's only seven."_

"_What would I care? Fine. If it makes you happy, you can find a place for her to live. Just keep her out of the Leaf village. We don't want them getting stronger than they are now. Even if she's weak."_

"_Yes, sir."

* * *

_

"I ran into… Kabuto."

"What? What do you mean, and why are you telling me this?"

"Well," I continued, "I was brought back to... to Orichimaru and stayed there until I was seven. Then Kabuto told me that Orichimaru didn't need me anymore and brought me to the Cloud village. I… I do remember that before I left… my baby brother was born."

Sasuke's eyes' widened. Looks like he figured it out. Naruto didn't get it, though.

"So… I still don't understand."

"Naruto, I think she's saying that she was from the Leaf village, and that she's your sister." Naruto stepped back to look at both of us.

"What!?!? But that would mean... and she… and… and…" Suddenly I rushed forward and hugged Naruto. This succeeded in confusing him more. "Huh????" Tears began falling from my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. I should be happy that I found my brother, but instead I was filled with the knowledge that I would have to return to the Cloud village. The tears returned and this time I couldn't help but cry.

"Naruto, I don't want to leave you!" I shouted through my tears. "I want to stay here in the Leaf village! I want to be your sister!" Naruto, through his confusion, hugged me back and let me cry on his shoulder. I had always been so happy, but now I was so miserable. It was weird. I was thinking so negatively now. Why…

* * *

_A little girl was lost in the woods. The little girl was me, Aria. I was crying when someone approached._

"_Now, what's someone as young as you doing out here?" I looked up. I ran over to him and held onto his leg, still bawling my eyes out. He gave a slightly surprised look, and then scooped me up into his arms. "Well, I won't just leave you here. What is your name?" I didn't know many words, but I knew my name. My first name, at least._

"_A-Aria…"_

"_Well then, Aria," he said in a comforting voice, "I'll take you back to Orochimaru. You'll be safe there." His soft voice soothed and calmed the little girl. "My name is Kabuto, by the way." The small child looked up._

"_I love you, Kabuto."_

"_You'll have to try harder than that, Aria." Kabuto persisted. "Orochimaru won't be very pleased with your progress. I got back up and tried again. I charged towards Kabuto and tried to kick him, but he easily dodged and then smacked me right into the ground._

"_I'm horrible… I'll never be good enough ever!" I sniffled, about ready to give up and cry. Kabuto walked over and hugged me._

"_You'll get better, I promise." He said in his sweet voice. I snuggled into him and hugged him back. I was only five years old. "Now wipe those tears away, Aria. You know how he is." I sighed and wiped my eyes on my sleeve._

"_Orochimaru is so tough."_

"_Maybe, but he has to be. Don't worry, I'll always take care of you." I smiled up at Kabuto._

"_Thank you."

* * *

_

**We had flashback fun in this episode! It's just like in the actual show! And just as annoying… heehee… I loved doing the flashbacks!!! Kabuto was so nice! I gave him a soft spot for kids… AWWW!! IT'S JUST TOO CUTE! –Until next episode-**

**-Me**


	12. More Secrets?

**Sasuke says these words in chapter 10: "Useless? …You aren't useless, Sakura. What made you think that?" You'll** **need to know that for this chapter. –Wink-**

**Also: I've decided to put in the English version of the different jutsus as well. If any of them are wrong, please tell me, because I'm bad at remembering. Chapter time!

* * *

**

What did he mean? I didn't understand! He had said… "_I just realized I lost someone I was just beginning to know. You should know her. Her name was Haruno Sakura." _How could he have lost me? I was right here. What does he mean and why did he… The door opened.

"Oh, Sakura! Glad to see you are awake. Sasuke left I see. He'd been here the entire time! Well, your wound is healed, just be careful with it, all right? You can take a shower in the room four doors down on the right, if you'd like. Your free to go." I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thank you." I said, putting on a sweet smile. She left and I gathered my things. It looks like someone had brought me a change of clothes. Well, that was useful. I quickly showered and got changed. I looked at the clock. It had been about twenty minutes. I headed down the hospital stairs and decided I'd look for Sasuke. 'I bet he'll be impossible to find, like usual.' To my surprise, he was waiting outside the hospital. I walked over. "Sasuke, I…"

"Sakura, come on." He turned and motioned for me to follow him. What was this? He actually _wanted _to talk to me? What if he was going to apologize! 'That would be so sweet! CHA!' I followed him until we left the busy town and realized we were headed towards the village gate. He veered to the right of it and over to a small bench underneath a tree. It was a two-person bench! 'What did he want to tell me? Was he going to confess his love for me? That would be heavenly!' I sighed lovingly at the thought and started blushing as he and I sat down.

"So, what is it, Sasuke?" I said in my usual "I'm-so-sweet-and-innocent-voice."

"Sakura. Do you remember what happened here yesterday?"

"Huh? No. I don't remember even being here yesterday." What? That's a weird question to ask.

"Think." He persisted. "Try and remember. You said something to me. You'd been feeling weak, remember? I walked you over here to this bench." I closed my eyes, but I couldn't remember that at all. I started shaking my head no. "I am trying to change. I don't want to be useless anymore." His words surprised me.

"Useless? …You aren't useless, Sasuke. What made you think that?" His face lightened when I said that. Why would he think he was useless? I just don't understand…

"Hey, you two, what's up?" Who was bothering me now? I was with Sasuke!! I turned to see a girl with short black hair, which was in a ponytail. She had a blue shirt on and a short black skort. She seemed familiar. Oddly familiar. Then it hit me!

"Kasumi!" I shouted.

"Good, you remembered. You look well, Sakura. I wanted to talk to Sasuke, if you don't mind."

"Oh, um, thanks, and sure, I guess." I wanted to talk to Sasuke!! I wouldn't be rude to Kasumi, though, she wasn't annoying like Naruto. She walked in front of Sasuke.

"While I'm still here in Konoha, I was wondering if you'd fight me." Well _that _was unexpected. Sasuke stood.

"I accept your challenge. What time?"

"Now." Sasuke turned to me.

"You can watch if you'd like." I nodded. I loved seeing Sasuke fight!

"All right then, let's go."

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go, then. What are you waiting for?" he taunted. I smiled and charged at him. I tried to trip him, and he jumped and tried to punch me. I twisted and kicked at him, but he grabbed my foot in his hand and pushing it away, tried to kick me in the face. I swiftly rolled backwards, pulling my foot loose. I paused to examine my moves. Sasuke's foot missed and he turned around in a circle. Then he did what I had hoped he do. He activated his Sharingan. I smiled. Some hand signs, and then…

_Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu! Fireball Jutsu!_

I prepared to jump. He moved his finger to his mouth and breathed out fire. I leaped into the air. He moved his flame to follow me, of course, but I was ready. I twisted in the air and shot straight at Sasuke through his attack! I was spinning so quickly that the wind couldn't penetrate the wind barrier. The flame stopped and I stopped spinning, ready to hit my opponent. Sasuke wasn't an easy foe, though, and as I had expected he tried to dodge. I readied my arm and immediately after hitting the ground I punched at him. He turned, avoiding it, and punched back, missing, before leaning down and trying to trip me. I jumped over his hand and landed on my own. Then I swung my feet around and hit him. It wasn't a perfect hit, but it was strong. He was thrown back a bit from the blow. I didn't wait a second. I flipped from my hands towards him, landing on my feet. I punched, missed, kicked, missed again! He punched, kicked, kicked again, and punched, all missing. We were almost equally matched! I couldn't tell if I was happy or annoyed at that. I was just as strong as the great Uchiha Sasuke, but no better. I had to try harder! Suddenly I felt an amazing strength! I jumped back, and Sasuke followed. He punched; I blocked and grabbed his hand. He hesitated a moment for some reason, and I took that chance to attack! I punched for his face and he had wasted too much time from that hesitation to block. He was thrown to the ground. I did quick hand signs; glad I had remembered them during my time in Michira's cell. I finished and shouted…

_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. I was after all, a ninja from the mist village. I placed the finger to my mouth and blew fireballs at Sasuke. They formed a circle of fire around him. He quickly did more hand signs and tried to put out the fire. While he was doing this, I dug underground. I navigated through the dirt, trying to go fast enough to keep the majority off of me. I felt Sasuke's chakra and dug upwards, ending in a punch. I hit Sasuke, throwing him into the air, but he grabbed my arm after I had punched him. He kicked me down to the ground, where I landed with a thud. He was coming back down and got out a Kunai. I had to move now! At the last minute I used the Substitution Jutsu and he landed on a log. He wasn't going to actually hit me with the knife, of course, because we were just sparring. Anyway, I jumped down from the tree I had been on. Sasuke quickly jumped back away from my punch and then rolled away. I ran to his left side and he followed me with a glare in his eyes. I sped up to a point where I disappeared. He turned towards where I was, despite my speed, and prepared to block my attack. 'It must be his Sharingan!' I thought. I changed direction. I jumped right immediately, throwing him off. I then attacked from behind him. He noticed it and turned to grab my leg to stop my kick. I moved my leg slightly to the right, missing him purposely. I might miss, but then I could counter and wouldn't have to worry about him having hold of me. Then I noticed, too late, that the little slip of paper in my pocket had slipped out a bit. Since I had moved to avoid his block, he reached out and grabbed the paper instead. I changed my plan. I landed and charged back at him. He was standing there opening the folded piece of paper. I reached out and tried to grab it, but he had seen it. He would give it back, though. Fear shot through me. Would he? I reached for my paper, slowing now, he had seen it, and that was that. My finger brushed the corner of it, before Sasuke ripped it away from me.

"Give that back!" I shouted angrily. I took this matter seriously. It was no joke what was on it.

"How did you get this?" he asked suddenly. I didn't answer and took it from him.

"It's mine." I was trembling from fear I wouldn't get it back. I held it to my chest. If he tried to come near it again, I wouldn't hold back.

"Answer my question!" he shouted commandingly. His tone of voice made me angry with him and surprised at the same time.

"I've had it since before I can remember." I said rudely. "Why do you care?"

"Because that's a picture of my parents."

* * *

**DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER!!! How the hell did Kasumi get a picture of Sasuke's parents? –Insert many question marks- Don't forget back to the battle, either, where she totally performed Temari's attack miraculously. I am so evil. He, he.**

**-Evil One**


	13. A Villain Returns

…**I'm just gonna start the chapter now.

* * *

**

"Huh? Your…"

"How did you get it?"

"Will you calm down?! My parents gave it to me a long time ago! They said it would be important when I was old enough to understand. Happy now?" Sasuke kind of glared before looking to the ground. "I'm sorry. It… it must be hard for you… I mean, it's not like you don't have a good reason to get so angry." Kasumi added. I walked over slowly. There was an awkward silence and Sasuke didn't look up from staring a hole into the ground. Kasumi spoke and broke the silence.

"Anger doesn't solve you're problems, and hate does not make you stronger." Sasuke looked up at her. He looked surprised. "My parents used to tell me that all the time. It looked like you might need the advice." I thought that Sasuke would get mad, but Kasumi didn't pause to give him a chance if he did. "Well, I'm done. See you before I leave, hopefully." She turned and reached across her body to wave at us as she strolled off.

"Bye, Kasumi!" I shouted, a little confused and bewildered. I looked back to Sasuke. He was unemotional now, but he was watching Kasumi walk away. I stepped a little closer. "Um, Sasuke, do you want to walk with me?" He didn't respond for a moment, like he hadn't realized I said anything.

* * *

"No," he had annoyance in his voice, but what had I done? "I don't have time to deal with you, I have more important things to do." Sadness pierced through my heart. Why was he being so mean? I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Before I had been captured… he and Naruto had told me the same thing…

"Sakura, I don't have time for this, I have more important things than to deal with your stupid little crush. You just don't get it, do you? You aren't strong enough to call yourself a shinobi. You can't even keep yourself from crying! Now, leave me alone, I have things to do!"

"I don't get it? How can you like him? He's rude and he thinks he's better then everyone! I can't stand him! You do cry too much, Sakura."

"It's just like the time…" I started, making Sasuke turn around, "Before I was captured…" More tears fell down my face. "You have things to do, Sasuke. More important things than to deal with some wimpy little Kunoichi, who's a worthless shinobi and can't even keep herself from crying!" I turned and ran off. I didn't bother to see if he was following me or not. I just ran and ran. 'It's all so similar… it's exactly the same…' I almost expected to look up and find myself in the same place as before, but that was across town. I ran through the trees, but instead of a field like before, they got denser and denser. Soon I didn't know where I was. I had… never been in this part of the village before. It was strange. It seemed so familiar. The same smells, sounds… but it didn't feel right. Something was wrong here. I didn't understand it. What… what was going on?

"Ah, I've finally caught you…" No! No, it couldn't be! Please no!! "Haruno Sakura."

"Michira!" I screamed in fear and panic.

"Haha! Yes, I'm glad you remember me. I've come back for you, cherry blossom. I've been following you and I finally got you away from the others. Do you remember my friend?" A man with pale blond-gray hair stepped out of the shadow of a nearby tree.

"Sakura, I've been waiting to see you again. Don't think that I'll underestimate you this time."

"Who… who are you?"

"Memory loss. I heard about that when I was tailing you. It looks like she can't remember much past being captured. How very funny."

"What do you want with me?" I sounded as desperate as I felt.

"We know you're destiny, Sakura. We're only here to help you fulfill it."

* * *

"What… what do you mean you can't stay?"

"I'm sorry, but… I'm a part of the Cloud village… I can't just betray them. I really wish I could stay here in my rightful home, but…" I had managed to stop crying, thankfully. It was shameful for ninja to cry.

"So… I'll never see you again? That's it?"

"No… we might see each other again…" I knew that was unlikely. I lived in the Cloud village and the two villages certainly weren't allies. They weren't even very close to each other on top of that! He was probably right…

* * *

Here I was, about to see my siblings again for the first, or in Gaara's case second, time in years. I wonder if they'll even recognize me… Has Gaara told them about me yet? I looked at the door to the house that Tsunade had told me they were staying in. My hand reached up and I heard a _knock, knock, _as my hand made contact with the wooden door. I heard footsteps and my heartbeat quickened. The handle turned slowly and I heard shouting. Slowly, the door creaked open and then…

"Hello?" He was turning towards me and didn't see me yet, but it was Kankuro! I couldn't contain my happiness any longer. I reached out and hugged him. "What the…" Then he stopped. "Is it… really… Haruka?" Temari was walking over, shouting at Kankuro about "Who is it and what do they want?" but when she saw me she stopped dead and dropped the plate she had been holding. It shattered, but she ignored it and rushed over.

"I missed you guys so much!" I yelled, letting go of Kankuro. I was still shorter than both of them, I realized.

"Haruka!? You're alive and you're here! I can't believe it!" Temari gave me the same bone-crushing hug I had given Kankuro. I was finally home…

"Where's Gaara?" I suddenly remembered what he had said to me.

"Well… Gaara…" Temari frowned sadly. "Gaara isn't like what he was. Have you… well, why don't you come in and we'll tell you." I entered and Temari sat down on a small couch. I sat down next to her.

"I saw him back during the fight. He had said to me _"I'm not happy to see anyone, Haruka! Now get yourself together and help us win this fight instead of lying on the ground, useless!"_"

"I'm really sorry about that, Haruka, but since you were captured… our father tried to kill him."

"What!?"

"He sent assassins after him for years. The first one was our uncle, Yashamaru…"

"Yashamaru? But he was always so nice to Gaara!"

"I know. Well, Gaara, in self-defense, ended up fatally wounding him. Before he died, he told Gaara that he had never loved him. He had said that since Gaara was the only thing left of our mother, that he should love Gaara. He said that he tried, but he just couldn't forgive Gaara for the death of our mother. From then on, Gaara felt that his meaning in life was to destroy everyone's existence except his own."

"No…" When we were little, Gaara and I were closer than any other sibling could have been. So many times I comforted him when he felt as if no one loved him.

"Recently, though… he fought Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto? "and lost. He seems different. It's like he's rethinking his meaning in life."

"So, you're here?" I stood as Gaara entered the room.

"Gaara…" He ignored me and headed towards the door. He opened the door without another word and left.

"One more thing…" I turned back to Temari. "Tonight is the day that Yashamaru died. Gaara's always more… tense. I wouldn't disturb him if I were you. You might not… err… live." I looked solemnly to the door. Gaara was so different now… everything I had once known had changed. I sighed. This was all Michira's fault. If I hadn't been taken, I could have been there for Gaara and maybe he wouldn't be this way now. It was so saddening.

"I'm gonna go talk to him anyway." I glanced back to Temari, who was giving me a worried look.

"She'll be fine. She knows Gaara better than we do, even though she hasn't been with us for years." I gave Kankuro a thankful look. Temari nodded and I exited the house. I could feel where he was. I turned and jumped onto the roof.

"Go away." My frown widened.

"Gaara I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Gaara, come on. What happened to you? You aren't the sweet brother I had five years ago."

"That person no longer exists."

"I want him to." I sat down next to him. "Temari told me about… Yashamaru."

"Don't say his name!" His sand whirred around him.

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"Gaara, Temari told me that he said no one loved you anymore." His sand whirred faster and now I could feel his chakra become more dangerous. I leaned closer to him and reached through the sand. It spun around faster and faster but then suddenly it came to an abrupt stop. I had hugged him and was now comforting him like I used to, by resting his head in my hand. "He was wrong, Gaara. I could never hate you even if I tried. You are my twin after all."

* * *

**AWW!!!! –Smiles happily- That was too sweet… I liked writing that part. Oh, I have Hayato's picture on my profile now. (I have like seven pictures on my profile at this point…) That is… pretty much it. So umm… I'm gonna just post this now, I guess.**

**-Kelsmonster (GRRR!!!! I am a monster, fear me!)**


	14. Destiny

**This chapter should get interesting. Or at least I hope it does. I just make things up as I go, did any of you realize that? I know like, the first little bit of what this chapter is gonna be, but after that I'm currently clueless. It's kind of funny, really, because I can't wait to see what happens just as much as all of you! Oh, and just for the record, this is NOT HaruGaara!!! It's just sister to brother love! –Just had to make that clear…- Oh, ONE MORE THING: I can't remember the exact words in the flashback, so you'll just have to deal with what I come up with, okay? Plus, I skip some less important parts because it's too long.

* * *

**

"Gaara, I could never hate you." His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. His hand slowly reached up to his face to touch my own. I was leaning my head against his now. The full moon was out by now. He abruptly pulled away from me all of a sudden.

"You don't even know." He threatened, and his sand started up again. "If you even knew half of the things I've done, you'd hate me like the rest of them! And if you tried to convince me otherwise, I know it would be lies. No one can love a monster like me!" His sand came at me, but I didn't flinch. I raised my hand and the sand stopped.

"Gaara, why would I lie to you? You're my brother and I-"

"Shut up!" He turned and glared at me with anger in his eyes. "And don't control my sand again!" Since we are twins, I have the same ability to control sand as Gaara, and we can also control one another's sand. "You don't know and that's why you think you care about me."

"Then show me!" I shouted at him. "Show me, Gaara, show me what you've done and I'll prove you wrong!" My anger was increasing. I was never very patient.

"Fine! You asked for it." Suddenly I felt very calm and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was sitting on a different roof. I tried to move but I couldn't. Then I was flooded with feelings like loneliness and sadness. I realized that this wasn't real. I was seeing what happened from Gaara's point of view. Suddenly, I felt his sand rush up to protect him and we got very angry.

"Why me? Why is it always me!?" I felt his chakra and his sand rushed up to surround the attacker.

_Sabaku Kyuu! Sand Coffin!_

The attacker screamed and Gaara released him, letting him fall to the rooftop.

"Who are you?" Gaara noticed that he had a bandage on his finger. He ran over and uncovered the attacker's face. "Yashamaru?" No! Yashamaru! Why? I felt total abandonment, which must have been what Gaara was feeling, too. "Why Yashamaru?"

"It was an order… from the Kazekage…"

"My father? So… it wasn't your choice. You had to obey his order."

"No, Gaara. I could have turned down the mission if I wanted to."

"Then why?"

"Since you were all that was left of your mother, I thought that I should love you. I tried, but I never could. I guess… that deep inside… I always hated you, Gaara."

"What?"

"Your mother never loved you, either. The sand doesn't protect you like a mother's love for her child. You were her curse upon the village. She hoped that you would avenge her death by killing others. You were never loved." No… Gaara… I felt his horror. I felt his misery. It makes sense now. It makes sense why he hates everyone… I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was in another place. There were three ninja here, one of which was trapped in Gaara's Sand Coffin.

"Please… don't kill me!" I watched as Gaara killed all three. I felt his joy, this time. Bloodlust. He was happy that these ninja were dead and that he was the one to kill them. I kept my eyes open this time, but the scene still changed. This time, I was in some sort of arena. Gaara was fighting someone in a hideous green suit. The opponent charged and Gaara's sand easily blocked him. Then Gaara attacked. He chased this kid with his sand, but he was fast. Gaara managed to make him slip, but then he jumped, spinning onto a statue. Some old guy, probably a sensei, spoke.

"Lee, take them off!" He gave the kid a thumbs up.

"But, Gai-sensei, you said…"

"I know, but this time is special!" Lee took off some weights. Gaara thought, 'What will a few pounds of weight do you?' We were both shocked when they hit the ground and a huge explosion of sand erupted! Then Lee jumped, and disappeared. He reappeared right next to Gaara and the sand barely had time to block his attack. He kept coming and eventually made it through! Gaara was kicked into the air. I felt his shock and anger rising. Lee kept kicking him up into the air, but winced, closing his eyes, and Gaara substituted himself for a sand clone. Lee came back down, but he was staggering and beat up. That Lotus thing must have really done a lot. Gaara was really mad now. He attacked Lee, and this time, Lee wasn't strong enough to avoid it. Gaara got hold of his left leg and arm and used his Sand Coffin. Lee screamed bloody murder before falling to the ground, unable to get up. Gaara wasn't going to let that stop him now, though. He wanted to see Lee dead in his hands. He charged again, but was stopped by that Gai person from earlier. Gaara felt confused.

"Why would you protect him?" Gaara asked. "He lost."

"He may have lost, but Lee is very precious to me!" Gaara didn't understand this at all. Precious? Suddenly the scene changed again. He was in a wall of sand now, mumbling some words that I knew were going to change him into the Shukaku, because that's what Gaara was thinking. Suddenly I felt an extreme pain in my shoulder and I became shocked and frightened.

"Blood!! It's my blood!!!!" Gaara yelled maniacally. Gaara snapped. I could feel him snap. He suddenly needed to kill now more than ever. He needed to kill whoever was attacking him. Now. But he couldn't, because the attack was too strong… I felt him pass out. The next thing I saw was Sasuke. We were in the forest now. Sasuke had some black marks across his forehead and arms. Gaara was half transformed now. He charged Sasuke, going for the kill, but Naruto stopped him! He was angry now, and he had lost control. He transformed completely into the Shukaku and fell asleep. In his dreams I could see the battle that was going on. Naruto had summoned a giant toad or something and they were using a transformation jutsu. They transformed into… the Nine-Tailed Fox!! They grabbed hold of Shukaku and then the transformation jutsu faded, allowing Naruto to jump onto Shukaku's head. I saw Naruto get closer and closer until… _smack! _Gaara and I were awakened from a punch to the head, delivered by Naruto. The Shukaku left now, and Gaara tried to use Sand Coffin on Naruto. The toad attempted to protect him, but Gaara grabbed Naruto's feet. Naruto escaped Gaara's sand and punch him again. This time, Gaara was so weak that he couldn't keep the Shukaku's form anymore. He and Naruto both landed at the top of two different trees. Both jumped at each other, readying to punch, but Gaara missed and Naruto head-butted him to the ground. Gaara couldn't move. Naruto was slowly inching closer. Gaara felt fear. He was terrified of Naruto! "Stay away!!" he shouted.

"Naruto." Sasuke was holding Sakura a little ways away. "Stop. We're fine." He still had that mark thing on him. Sakura was unconscious. Naruto relaxed and Temari arrived and helped Gaara up. Then everything faded slowly into darkness and I closed my eyes. I was so tired… Then I felt something cold against my face. I opened my eyes. I was me again and I was back on the roof. I leaned up and realized that I was feeling very weak. I was trembling as well.

"Do you see now? Do you understand what I was saying?" Gaara was calmer now, but he didn't sound very happy. He never sounded happy anymore…

"What I saw only… enforced my opinion. It's not your fault, Gaara. It wasn't… your choice to end up like this. It was our father's fault. I don't blame you for anything. You are completely innocent to me."

"You LIAR!" he shouted. He was angry again, I see. I was too weak to react or even think straight at this point. So when he told his sand to attack me, I was caught up in it. It was tight and I winced with pain. It was a horrible pain. It was everyone. My entire body was engulfed in unimaginable pain. "I can't stand people who think they can lie to me! You will die now!" He raised his hand. His sand tightened.

"Please Gaara…" I managed to say, through the pain. "Don't…"

* * *

"My… my destiny?" 

"Yes, Sakura. You're destiny. I know what lies ahead for you."

"How do you know… my destiny?"

"That is a good question." I smirked. "Hayato, do you care to explain?"

"Certainly, Michira. You see I have the ability, a Kekkai Genkai, to see the destinies of others. When a destiny is uncertain, I can sometimes not see it very clearly. However yours is very clear."

"Why should I believe either of you?! You're just lying!" I laughed.

"My, my, quick to judge, are we? We'll show you just what we mean." I swooped behind her and grabbed her neck at a pressure point. She fell over, lifeless.

"Michira, you are truly amazing."

"I know, Hayato, but I couldn't possibly have done this without you."

"Let's take her back, shall we?"

"Yes. Now we can commence stage two in our plot."

"You are a genius, making them think that they snuck up on us and ruined our plan by taking back the prisoners."

"But little do they know that everything is all a part of my plan."

* * *

**I am so evil! I was angry at **_**myself **_**for leaving Haruka where she was! Heehee… until next chapter my pretties!! …Uhh… does anyone have a broom? Never mind... –Walks away-**

**-Evil One**


	15. Michira's Plan

**I'm stuck with both of my stories so this might take a while. Of course you won't be reading this until I post it, but whatever.**

* * *

"Please, Gaara… Don't…" I was in a rage. I would kill her for trying to lie to me! I won't let anyone else ever betray me again. Never…

"Gaara, stop!" I froze. All of the thoughts of the fight with Naruto flashed into my mind. I remembered why I had apologized to my siblings. I lowered my hand slowly. The sand released Haruka and she fell to her knees. Temari rushed over to her.

"Haruka, are you all right?" She nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Temari, honestly, I'm perfectly okay." Temari nodded and steeped away.

"Gaara, what were you thinking? You could've killed her." She wasn't yelling or scolding. She was very calm and neutral, like she usually was around me because if she had ever tried to boss me around before… I might have… "Gaara's a little… moody tonight, Haruka. I told you that. You should bother him right now. Come on, I have dinner ready." She helped Haruka up.

"Thanks, Tem. I think I'll stay here for a little longer though," then after Temari gave her a What-Did-I-Just-Tell-You look, she added, "I promise I'll be fine." Sighing, Temari jumped off of the roof and I heard a door open and then shut. Haruka didn't do anything. A long silence fell. Then she slowly put one foot in front of the other and stepped closer to me. She paused and then walked up to me.

"I'm sorry, Gaara."

"Why are you sorry?" If anything, she should be yelling at me for almost killing her. Although that probably wouldn't be very smart…

"You went through so much and I… I couldn't be there for you. That's why I'm sorry." She reached her hand out and when I didn't react, placed it over my fist.

"You couldn't help not being there."

"I'm still sorry. It's not my… or your fault that you have the One-Tailed demon sealed inside of you, and I'm sorry for that, too." I looked up at her. I showed no emotion on my face. "I really love you, Gaara, no matter what you've done because of that. It's not your fault and I could never hate you or lie to you." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but be shocked. I just stared at her, eyes wide, not knowing what to say, if I should say anything at all, or how to react. Finally she smiled and said, "Come on, Gaara. Temari said she had dinner ready, so why don't we go and eat?" She took a step towards the edge of the roof and turned around, still holding my hand. I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in and face my siblings right now or at all. The smile on her face was knowing, though, and she convinced me with only I light smirk. I slowly stepped up to the edge of the roof with her and we jumped off and hit the ground.

* * *

"What happened?"

"You heard me. Gaara almost killed her with his sand coffin. I worry about him, Kankuro, he's always much more tense when tonight comes around. It's too much like he was before…" I stopped when I heard the door open. I turned, expecting to welcome Haruka in for dinner, and to my surprise my eyes met her _and_ Gaara! Even more surprising was that Haruka was holding Gaara's clenched fist! Gaara was staring at the ground, emotionless as always, as my little sister lead him to the table. She pulled out a chair and he didn't even try to pull away from her.

"Here, Gaara, sit." He looked to the chair that she had pulled out for him. She squeezed his hand and then let go. He simply nodded slowly and then sat down. Gaara was actually listening to her? Especially tonight! Haruka then smiled down at him, although he couldn't see it, and sat down in the chair next to me. Kankuro and I just stared at this entire thing. Haruka and Gaara started eating and everything went back to an awkward normalcy. Like usual there was no talking over dinner and when Gaara finished he stood, put his dish in the sink and headed for his room like he always did. Well, whatever Haruka said or did to him definitely calmed him down…

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I yawned. I was sitting on a soft couch. As I woke up and looked around I realized I had absolutely no idea where I was. Then I recalled meeting up with Michira again and I sat up so fast I began coughing.

"Oh, so you're awake. How are you feeling?" I totally expected to be in some dungeon and have Michira torture me for the rest of eternity… but instead, I was in a small house and Michira was talking to me like I was her kin.

"What's going on?" I asked confused and bewildered.

"This is my home, Sakura. Welcome. I've made you some breakfast. You should eat and regain your strength." I looked over and sure enough a huge plate of pancakes were witting on the table.

"Your home? Aren't you gonna, like, torture me or something? Why are you being nice? Unless that food is poisoned!" I concluded. She laughed, but it was a kind, humorous laugh. Was it even possible for her to do that?

"Why would I poison you, Sakura? I went through all that trouble of getting you from your village, so why would I just kill you?"

"I guess that makes sense…"

"In fact," she continued kindly, which was beginning to creep me out, actually, "I even have to ask you for a favor." Oh no. Now it was gonna get ugly. I see what she's trying to do. Make me think she's nice and then...

"What… kind of favor?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see, my dream is to unite all of the nations and countries and resolve all fighting. I, of course, would rule, but it's not quite "ruling," it's more like being a peacekeeper. Sadly, many people reject this idea, so I had to set up this huge charade to get want I could only wish for." She paused, as if imagining her so-called "dream." "Anyway, I know that to make my dream reality, many evil people must die. I am not strong enough for this task, though."

"Well, why am I here? Why do you need me? To get to Sasuke, isn't it!? You needed bait to get closer to Sasuke so that he'll join you!"

"No, Sakura." She became more serious. "I need you. Your destiny is unbelievable to you now, but I know it. Hayato told me himself. You will become very strong, but only if you agree to join me and train under me."

"Never! I'll never fight along someone who's evil!"

"Sakura, I'm not evil. This whole plot was actually a carefully planned out mission to get you without your village thinking you've _chosen _to leave your village behind."

"What?"

"You see," she explained, "if everyone thinks that you've been captured, then no one will reject you if you don't agree to join me. If you do agree, it will be in secret, so that you could return to your village and make sure that my plan is enforced. You would be sure that my plan succeeds. So you see, this whole thing was done to your advantage."

"So I would have to betray the Leaf village?" My voice squeaked.

"Wrong again. You wouldn't be betraying them, you would be helping them. Most of the people you know probably don't understand my goal. You aren't like them, Sakura. You are smarter, and brighter. I was hoping that _you_ would understand. Although, if you agree to join me, it will not be for nothing. I am fair, and in return I will grant you your greatest desire."

"My greatest… desire?"

"Yes. Now tell me, what would that be?" I forgot for a moment what was happening and my mind drifted off.

"My greatest desire would be for… for Sasuke to fall in love with me."

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" I remembered what was going on and I snapped back to the real world.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Consider it done. If you choose to join me, that is."

"What? But how will you…"

"It doesn't matter now. You should eat. You must be hungry. But before you do, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I need your answer soon and until then I will keep a sharp eye out for you. If you choose to decline I will have to find another student to train and must set out for them. On top of that, I will have to erase your memory about what I have told you. In warning, this is not a painless jutsu and there is a chance you may die."

"D-die?" She nodded solemnly.

"Do not worry now, Sakura. Think about my offer and give me your answer when you feel ready. When you are finished eating I will show you to the room where you will be staying." I stood and walked over to the food that was on the table. It smelled so good! I was still unsure about eating it, but why would she kill me now? I was also wondering if what she was telling me was true or not. I sat down carefully and took a hesitant bite out of the food.

"It's delicious!" I accidentally blurted out. It was true, though, they were the best pancakes I'd ever tasted.

"Why thank you, Sakura." I licked the plate dry; I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"Now let me show you where you'll be staying…"

* * *

I walked down the streets of Konoha. It was getting dark now and Sakura still hadn't returned. I was beginning to think something had happened to her. If that was true, it probably wasn't something good. I returned to the training area where she had run off. I followed where she had headed. I moved through the trees, following a faint trail of her chakra. Then I came to an area with softer ground and I could see her footprints. I followed them and eventually they met up with a very unpleasant sight. Her footprints joined up with more prints, bigger ones. Two sets of them. Something had happened to Sakura again. I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Michira…"

* * *

**What do you think? Is Michira telling the truth? Or is she lying through her teeth!? What will happen next? WHO KNOWS? Will Sasuke go after her? –Dramatic voice- Oh, the drama!**

**-Guess who**


	16. Decisions

**I didn't celebrate last chapter, but YAY CHAPTER 15! I was so happy I've gotten to 15. –Huge grin- Anyway, um… chapter time. -Insert something funny here- 

* * *

**

I sat on the bed. I sighed. It had been about a week and I still had no clue what I would do. Would I join her and believe what she says or…? There was a knock on the door.

"Sakura? I have some news from your village."

"News?" What could it be? Michira opened the door and walked in.

"Yes. I've heard news from Hayato that Sasuke has left the village." My mouth flew open and I felt tears at the back of my eyes.

"What? He left? Where? With who? Why?" She sat down next to me.

"He left with Orochimaru. He apparently wants to become stronger, probably to kill Itachi."

"Why would he leave us all behind? How could he do that?" I paused. "That's what… I would be doing… if I joined you."

"No, Sakura, that isn't true. You would be helping. You would have a noble reason and even then, no one would know that you chose to leave the leaf village."

"Maybe, but, Sasuke's reason is noble, too. He wants revenge on his brother for killing his clan, right?"

"Revenge is not noble. Orochimaru only wants Sasuke to use him as a vessel for his soul. You could be the one to save him, you know." I looked up at her. "You will get very strong with my guidance, Sakura. You will be stronger even than Uchiha Sasuke."

"Stronger than…? No, no that's a lie. I couldn't ever be stronger than Sasuke! He's the strongest of them all!"

"Of course you'll never be stronger with _that _attitude." She snapped. "You have to believe that you can be strong. Don't you want to be powerful? Don't you want the ability to control others and give them the right direction? You are smarter than him, Sakura. He's not smart enough to direct people correctly, so he will become corrupt without guidance. You are better than that. You have the capability of learning right from wrong and knowing the path to choose. You can be a leader. You can be so much better than what you think you are." She sighed. "I hope you think about it, Sakura. I know you'll make the right choice and I hope that that choice is with me. You would be a very talented student and I would be proud to call you my apprentice." She stood and headed towards the door. I slowly watched without a word as she closed the door behind her. I could be strong? I could be stronger than Sasuke? Another thought jumped into my head. 'He's not coming to rescue me…' Sasuke was becoming corrupt, wasn't he? He was turning to Orochimaru. I had to stop him. I wouldn't let him turn evil.

I would stay with Michira.

* * *

I walked into the huge shop.

"Whoa, it's like a forest of flowers in here!" I smiled and thought to myself 'Don't get lost, Aria!' Kasumi and Haruka had already gone back to their villages by now. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were gone, too. I was glad I didn't have to leave let. I didn't want to leave Naruto behind. I had heard he just returned from that Sasuke mission with Kakashi. I had stopped the team right before they left the village, so I knew a little bit about what they were doing.

"_Where are you guys going?" Naruto turned._

"_We're going to go rescue Sasuke!"_

"_Huh? What happened to Sasuke?"_

"_It's kind of a long story and we don't have much time to explain it." Shikamaru had said. I nodded._

"_Well, if anyone can rescue him, it's you, Naruto." I smiled at him._

"_Thanks Aria, I promise I'll bring him back, no matter what! That is my nindo: My ninja way!" I stepped up to him and hugged him._

"_You better come back in one piece, Uzumaki Naruto. I'll be sure to welcome Sasuke back when you rescue him."_

"Hey, you're Aria, right?" The voice snapped me back to the present. "You were rescued from that Michira person?"

"Yep, that's me!" I gave her the peace sign. She laughed.

"Wow, you act just like Naruto! So what are you looking for?"

"Oh I'm going to bring Naruto a flower. I heard he just came back."

"Oh really? Well do you want a flower that's says 'I hope you get better soon' then?"

"Actually, now that I think of it, I should get him some sort of flower that means celebration or something. He did return after his mission and I'm sure it was a success."

"Well that would be a… let me think… A Casablanca Lily! Here, there over here!" She ran down the aisle to some very beautiful white lilies. She picked one and handed it to me. After I had paid, I headed to the hospital as fast as I could. I reached the reception desk and the lady told me that Naruto's injuries weren't life threatening. She told me where his room was and I walked calmly the rest of the way. I reached the door and went to turn the handle but I overheard someone talking.

"So, did he really?" It was Shikamaru.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Sasuke escaped." No… Naruto hadn't been able to bring Sasuke back? My brother… but he was so strong… I knew how strong he was… why couldn't he…?

"Here for a visit?" I turned.

"Oh, um, yeah Grandma Tsunade." Naruto called her that and I had started calling her that, too.

"Well let's go on in then." She opened the door and I slowly followed behind her. I looked at Naruto when I stepped in. He looked away. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Come on, Naruto, you haven't failed… you… you could still bring him back. I know you will. You promised, the promise of a lifetime and I know that you _will _be the one to bring him back to Konoha." I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Aria, you always know just what to say!" I hugged him and whispered into his ear, "I should know, I am your big sister after all."

"Naruto," Tsunade cut in, "Sakura still hasn't returned and I have a feeling that if she's being held captive she won't escape easily… if at all." She sounded very grave and I felt Naruto wince at her words. "So you need two new members on your squad."

"Two new…?" He turned to me and looked at me hopefully.

"Naruto, I told you. I'm a Genin of the Cloud village and I can't stay."

"Naruto, are you crazy?" Shikamaru said. "You can't ask someone from another village to join a different one. That's just like becoming a rogue ninja."

"I have a feeling it's more complicated than that, isn't it?" She looked at me knowingly and I knew she knew.

"But how did you find out?" She smirked.

"It wasn't very hard. You look the same, act the same, plus I was there, don't forget, when the Fox attacked. I knew about the missing child." Her smile faded and became more serious. "But where have you been?" I sighed.

"Well I ran off because I was scared and just wanted to get away from it all and then I met Kabuto. He took me back to the Sound village and I stayed there for a few years, training with Kabuto. I had never been an exceptional fighter, though, and eventually Orochimaru said that I was of no use to him and he told Kabuto to get rid of me. Kabuto didn't want to just leave me to die so he took me into the Land of Lighting I just wandered around for a few months until a kind family found me and took me in." Shikamaru looked totally shocked. I had forgotten about him… Tsunade had a very serious look on her face.

"Well, Aria, you are a Genin of the Cloud but you are from the Leaf and I would not refuse to let you stay here." A rush of hope washed through me. "Although if you feel like you still belong to the Cloud village you may refuse. The decision is yours, Uzumaki Aria."

* * *

**I came up with the Aria idea just like last night! I was laughing maniacally, but that might have been from a combination of awesomeness and lack of oxygen to the brain due to lack of sleep… hehe… well I'm gonna post this and then QUICKLY TAKE A SHOWER BYE!!**

**-GO AWAY I GOTTA WATCH NARUTO!!**


	17. Aria's Decision and Kasumi's Secret

**Chapter seventeen… Let's see where this mess ends up…

* * *

**

I sighed as I walked around town. I hadn't been here for so long. I was glad to be back in my village. I smiled. Heading down the nostalgic (Haha… Shippuden joke…) road I found my familiar house. Finally, at long last, I was home. My parents were pretty well off, although I was the only ninja of the family. My little brother, Arata, was only seven months old when I was captured, and my parents worked together at a large business, which paid well. I stepped up the cement steps and slowly reached up for the doorbell. It was smooth and comforting when I pressed it and the sweet bell rang through the house. I heard my little kitten mewl so softly. Her name was Honoka, which means star. She was a tiny thing, with a black spot on one of her eyes and brown fur everywhere else. She had a striking white blaze across her nose and up to her forehead, which looked like a star, hence the name. Footsteps were coming down the hallway. The doorknob turned and the door slowly opened.

"Momma, Momma! Come look! It's Kasi!!!" I picked him up in my arms and kissed him on the nose.

"I missed you, Arata!" I snuggled him close. I heard heavier steps come down the hallway, rushing.

"Oh, Kasumi, you're back!" I was engulfed in a huge hug from my mother. "Baby, what happened to you? We were so worried, but we knew you'd make it back safe and sound!" She attacked my face with her kisses.

"Mom, I missed you so much!" I put Arata down and Honoka jumped into my arms. "I missed you too, little kitten!" I kissed her little paw and she purred softly.

"Oh, your father will be so happy to see you when he comes home! Come in, and eat! I can make you anything you want. I was just about to start dinner anyway."

"Actually, mom… I have something that I need you to tell me." She turned and the smile faded from her face. "I was captured by someone named Michira, and then I was rescued by the Hidden Leaf Village. There, I met Uchiha Sasuke, you know, the one I've always talked about?" She nodded solemnly.

"I understand. I'll explain everything to you…" She led me over to the kitchen table and sat down. I let Honoka slip out of my hands and onto the floor. "Kasumi, this is about the picture, right?" Nodding, she continued, "I thought so. It is a picture of his parents and there is a good reason for that. We were very good friends to his parents, and since we weren't ninjas, it didn't matter that we came from two different villages. We had lived very close at one point before we moved here. Isamu and I…" I noted she didn't say 'father' like she usually did, "knew that you wouldn't understand until you were older, and I guess we can't keep it from you any longer." What was she getting at? They were keeping something from me? "You know how Sasuke's brother, Itachi, destroyed his clan?"

"Yes, you've always told me about that."

"Right. Well, Sasuke's mother and father had a third child that they worried about. They could tell that there was something wrong with Itachi. They knew that Sasuke wouldn't be killed, but they were very frightened that there only female child would be." A third child? What does this have to do with me? "So, they gave her to very close friends so that she would be safe. Sasuke and Itachi don't even know she exists."

"Why are you telling me this? Why would that matter to me?"

"Kasumi, you… you're adopted. You are Uchiha Kasumi."

* * *

I stood at the gate to Konoha. I sighed as I looked around to see other ninja from the Cloud village, some I knew, and some I didn't. 

"I'll miss you, Aria." I turned and frowned.

"I'll miss you too." We stood and looked into each other's eyes for a little while. Then we both began crying and hugged.

"I can't believe that you are going to…"

"I'm really sorry. I'll miss you so much. Say hi to my parents for me, all right?"

"I will. I promise. I'll tell them everything and make sure that they know you've found your brother finally." I smiled and hugged my life long friend one last time before she turned and walked out of Konoha. I felt soft tears dripping down my face. I hadn't been able to say goodbye to my parents. I most likely won't see them ever again. I had no siblings, but my parents were both Cloud ninja Jounin. I missed my friend already and she wasn't even out of my view yet. It had been about a week since Naruto had come back and he was fine and already out of the hospital. I watched until my best friend disappeared from my view and then turned solemnly back towards my room where, I guess where I'll be living from now on. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were gray and it looked like it was about to snow… or rain or maybe hail or whatever. Either way it looked as miserable as I felt right now. Had I made the right choice? What if I regretted not leaving and missed my parents so much I went crazy? Aria, you're being ridiculous. Suddenly I heard a strange sound that snapped me back into reality. What was that? I turned. Nothing… had I imagined it? Oh, great, I was already losing it! Then it came again. Well, at least that's a relief. I retraced my steps and found myself staring down a dark alleyway. Creepy… I walked in further, very cautiously, scanning the walls and the floor for… well, whatever was making the noise.

"Mrew!!" Now that I was close enough, I could recognize the sound. As I looked down a tiny little cat jumped into my arms, which were crossed over my chest to keep warm. The cat was maybe a few years old, but it sure was little. I had to get this cat somewhere warm… I ran out of the alley with the cat in my arms. It was covered in mud, the poor thing. I couldn't event tell what it looked like.

"Crap!" I shouted. "My hotel's on the other side of town!" I looked around a moment, and then realizing where I was, headed for the next best location. I looked up at my destination, and luckily, the window was open. I jumped onto the rooftops and easily leaped through the open window, shutting it behind me. I heard the shower on, all right, that works. I lay the cat down on the bed and grabbed a towel that was on the door. Sorry, but this is important. I started drying the wet cat off quickly. I went to the fridge and grabbed some milk. I opened it and, to my surprise and joy, it was fresh. I found a bowl and poured the milk into it. I smiled as the kitten drank the milk up happily. "Let's see… what can I feed you?" Of course, there wasn't much food at all. Some instant ramen was pretty much it. I did manage to find some tuna fish, though half eaten, it would have to work. The cat ate it so quickly I didn't have the chance to blink before it was gone. "Well, we'll have to get you some food, now, won't we?" Just then the bathroom door opened a smidge. Suddenly remembering what was going on I closed my eyes, turned around, and yelled, "Naruto get back in the bathroom!" He yelped in surprise but I heard the door squeak closed a little.

"Aria, what the hell are you doing in my room?! Huh?" He must've noticed my kitten. "Is that a cat?" I turned slowly, and he was behind the door by now. I smiled.

"Yeah, I found him… or her, I don't even know yet, come to think of it…" I began rambling on off topic. "Oh, um, anyway, I found him in an alley all cold and wet and had to bring him here. It was the closest place and he needed to get warm quick. You might want to get changed now, Naruto…" Looking embarrassed, Naruto agreed and I covered my eyes so he could get some clothes on. When he finished he went over to my little kitten. He kneeled down and we were both completely surprised when my cat started growling and lunged at Naruto with her paw. Naruto, being full of grace, fell over backwards.

"Ow!!!"

"Oh my gosh, are you all right?" He sat back up.

"I don't think your cat likes me very much… How did you manage to bring something that violent here without getting killed?"

"It's strange, she was perfectly calm when I found her… in fact, she jumped into my arms." I reached down carefully to pick her up, and she didn't make a threatening movement. "Well, she's a girl." I mentioned as a tangent.

"Wow, she's totally fine around you!" I smiled.

"What do you know?"

"So…?"

"So?"

"So what are you gonna name her!?"

"Hmmm…" I thought a moment. "I'll name her something sweet and perfect like her." She jumped out of my arms and over to a flower basket someone had given Naruto. She hopped in cutely. I laughed. "How adorable, a little Siamese kitten in a basket of flowers. Wait, that's it! I have the perfect name for her! Kohana, my little flower!"

* * *

**All right, sorry for the huge gap in updates. I need to wait for more episodes to come out… and I don't want to ruin the suspense for me by watching the Japanese with English subtitles… so…. You'll just have to wait a little while for more updates. I really don't know what to do with my other story either, so… yeah get over it. On a brighter subject, ARIA IS STAYING! –Huge smile- She kind of replaces Sakura like –cough- spoiler –cough- Sai replaces Sasuke. Sorry to people who don't like spoilers, but this is going to go into Shippuden… eventually… and so you'll have to deal with spoilers. Or maybe not-so spoilery spoilers because I might just wait for Shippuden to come out, but… I don't know. I have too much crap to do with school anyway right now. I'm gonna post this now. Oh, and if you wanna see a picture of Kohana, it's on my profile, but yeah, the "Siamese kitten" part was kind of put in the story to describe her a little. The picture's really cute, though!**

**- (Insert name here )**


	18. Kasumi's Mission

**All right… I am going to try and make a chapter and probably end up making a huge mess but here goes...**

* * *

"Please restore the honor to our clan. It is up to you, my child. Avenge our clan."

My eyes slowly opened. Sighing, I remember my mother's voice as it rings in my head.

"Avenge the clan… avenge the clan… it's up to you…"

I needed to. It was only up to me. No matter what anyone else thinks. I need to rescue the only other sane member of my clan from darkness. But I can't go alone. I need help from another.

* * *

"Come here, Kohana!" I was taking the day off from training. I've been training hard for a couple of days. I needed a vacation. "Naruto, are you coming?" I shouted at him.

"Yeah! Hold on!" He shouted back. I smiled. My little brother was just so funny. Kohana purred.

"You like him too, don't you?"

"Meow!" At first she'd been really scared of him, but she's warmed up to him a lot. Just then Naruto jumped out of the window of his room and landed next to me.

"All right!" he smiled his goofy smile. "Let's go!" We walked to the edge of town where Kohana loved to sit and relax. She seemed to be pretty lazy at first glance, but if anyone dared touch me, she would rip their head off in a second.

"I love this spot!" Naruto shouted as we both sat down. "It's so nice and warm…"

Suddenly, I stopped cold and put my hand over Naruto's mouth so I could listen.

"Shh!" I commanded.

There it was. A soft rustle of leaves. Coming from right behind us.

In an instant I was on my feet, Kunai in hand.

"It's all right. It's only me." Recognizing the voice, I dropped my Kunai.

"What are you doing here?!" I shouted as Kasumi emerged from the bushes.

"I need your help. I have to find Sasuke. You know about Orochimaru, right? I need you to help me get to them."

"Why do you need to find Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I need to avenge my clan, and I need to rescue him to do it."

"That's what Sasuke says. He always said that he was an avenger…" Kasumi laughed.

"Then he's an idiot. He won't avenge our clan by being just as bad as our brother."

"Wait a second, OUR!?" Naruto and I shouted together. Kasumi sighed, and nodded.

"My parents told me when I arrived back in the village. Apparently, my mother gave me away to save me, knowing something was wrong with Itachi. She and my adopted parents were friends, and so that was that."

"Wow. So, you have the Sharingan then?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. I'm not sure exactly how to use it, though. Another reason I need to get to Sasuke."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Tsunade!! We have to ask her if we can go on a mission!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No." Kasumi replied. "I can't. I ran away from my village. Technically, I'm a missing-nin now. I can't be seen by your Hokage or by anyone but you two. You will have to find some other way."

"Well, without Sasuke here, we aren't a complete team. I don't think we can ask for a mission, especially such a dangerous mission, without having an adult Jounin coming with us."

"Like me?" Suddenly, I whipped around to see someone with long, white hair.

"Pervy sage? What are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled.

"Kasumi, you need to find Sasuke you say? That's none of my business, nor is it any business of the village, but I can arrange for a mission to be sent out. It would consist of me, Aria, and Naruto, and you could join us if you wish." I turned to Kasumi and then back to man and back and forth until my head spun.

"Of course, we won't be responsible for what happens to you and you must understand that you are in no way connected to our village."

Kasumi nodded. "I understand. I will gratefully accept if you allow me to accompany you."

"Very well. I will talk to Tsunade. For now, wait here. All of you."

I waited at the designated spot for them to arrive. Waiting wasn't easy. Constantly I wondered how this would work. I went over my plan again and again, but I just couldn't be certain about anything. They arrived, sure enough, ready for a mission.

They approached slowly. I nodded to them as they came closer, and simply walked alongside them for much of the journey. Naruto continually argued with the "Pervy Sage." I eventually found out that this was actually Jiraiya, the toad sage, and one of the three Sannin of the leaf village. That information wasn't secret, so it was all right that I knew.

"All right. Aria and I know the most about Orochimaru, so we'll lead the way." Jiraiya announced.

"I'm not sure I remember correctly, but I believe I know which hideout he'll be in." Aria stated.

"He has more than one hideout?" Naruto asked. Aria nodded.

"Yes. And there is a pattern to it that I used to know pretty well, but it has been a long time and I'm not sure how accurate I am."

"Do you know the location of all of his hideouts?" I asked, curious.

"Yes... roughly, at least. I can point you in the right direction." You smiled. You knew that Aria would be a big help.

"Then lead away."

We traveled through the woods for a while until we came across a small town.

"I'll do some research in this town, I think. Why don't you three hang out at the other end of town?" Jiraiya suggested.

"Pervy sage!! We have to look for Sasuke! We shouldn't be fooling around!"

"It's not fooling around! It's research for my new book. Plus, I'm in charge of this mission, so I say where we're going." I sighed. Great. I didn't have time to be waiting for Jiraiya. I needed to find Sasuke.

My brother.

That still felt weird to think or say. Sasuke, my brother. It was odd.

"Well, at least we can take a break from walking. Maybe find something to eat." I suggested.

"Yeah, see? Kasumi knows what's important!" Jiraiya smiled. "Now, I'll be busy, so you three find some lunch and meet me at the edge of town!" And with that, we wouldn't see him again until he was done with his "research."

"I think we should get lunch!" Naruto's stomach growled loudly. "Hehe… I'm kind of hungry…"

After we found a place to eat we headed for the edge of the town. We waited.

For hours.

"When will that slow Pervy Sage get his butt back here?" Naruto complained. I ignored him. I had been practicing activating my Sharingan. I needed to learn how to use it.

When I activated it, everything seemed clearer.

Then I noticed it.

At a speed I couldn't imagine possible, I jumped and caught a sharp knife in my hands, by the handle.

"What was that?"

"Kasumi, we have come to kill you."

ANBU. From my village. Not good.

"I am no longer a part of your village, and I never was. You have no reason to attack or kill me. I know none of your village's secrets and I don't intend on coming back, so leave!" I shouted furiously.

Unfortunately, they weren't convinced. We were surrounded by ANBU.

I suppose now would be a good time to test out my Sharingan. I activated it again and everything slowed down. I saw every movement. I jumped and kicked away a knife that one of them had aimed at me. I punched him in the face and quickly did a few hand signs before turning and attacking another ANBU.

_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_

There were about three ANBU here. Not many, which is good. They probably didn't think they would need that many to deal with me.

They were wrong.

I twirled on my hands, gracefully and painfully kicking one ANBU in the face. I jumped back onto my feet, jumped over one ninja, and punched another into the ground. I turned and saw that Naruto and Aria had already knocked out the others. I realized something.

"That was too easy. Something's wrong here." Just as I said that, something grabbed me from the ground below.

"You're very right, Kasumi." Whoever it was released me. They came out of the ground and I was amazed to see who it was.

"I always knew that you were strong. Possibly stronger than Sasuke."

"How do you know about me?" I demanded.

"Your mother thought that she had kept you a secret. When I was in the Akatsuki, I learned everything about your clan. Itachi knew that you existed, and it just so happened I found out." Orochimaru hissed cruelly. "I want you to join me."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in months! TT I've been busy, plus I'm kind of lazy… and I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do! But I did and that's all that matters…**

**-At long last!**


End file.
